I Do, I think
by HarunoRin
Summary: ON HIATUS After a hard nights drinking to celebrate his promotion, Roy wakes up married! Royai, of course, despite what it could do to his image as Fuhrer... Title will probably change! -MANGA SPOILERS-
1. Waking Up

**Well yes it's short... It's really more of a prologue than anything. Got this idea in the shower and typed it up straight away... impulsive story!**

**Please express interest if you want to, and subscribe because the next chapter will be much longer.  
**

Roy Mustang woke with a start, and was suddenly aware of the very very _very _acute pain in his head. Groaning, he rolled over to face the door and stretched out a hand to silence his alarm clock.

His left hand.

Blinking hazily, he tried to focus and gave up, assuming it was a trick of the light. He turned again and spotted a head of yellow-blonde hair beside him in bed. Frowning, he looked between the woman, who was facing away from him, and his hand.

His heart thudded once, and he gasped.

"Riza..." he whispered, and grimaced. "We got married while drunk? How awful."

Quietly, so as not to disturb her, he approached his coat and felt for the velvet box that had been there since May. It was still there.

"I didn't even give her the ring..." He pouted, and glanced up as there was a knock at the door. Smirking lazily, he dressed himself in a bathrobe and approached the door with no small amount of self-satisfied swagger.

Opening it, he paused at the familiar face and promptly felt the horror render him motionless.

Riza Hawkeye eyed him suspiciously as he slowly turned and, unable to stop himself, approached the bedroom and stared down at the young woman sat upright in his bed.

Wide green eyes turned to his and she held her left hand before her as though it was alien to her. "Wh... Where am I?" Her soft voice whimpered, and Roy shook his head, unable to speak.

Behind him, he heard Riza approach and click her tongue softly in disapproval. "Sir, you should really refrain from taking advantage of..." She trailed of as her sniper eyes noticed the band. "... Married women..." And upon seeing his own wedding band, and pleading expression she closed her mouth and kept it closed.

_What have I done?_

Roy closed his eyes.


	2. Mustang's wife

**I guess this is kind of AU, since I've magically given Roy his sight. For Elric fans, and fans of the other members of the team- they will appear!**

Riza was in charge instantly, shooing Roy out of the bedroom and telling him to make some coffee, completely disregarding his hangover as she sat next to the young woman desperately hiding herself behind the bedsheets.

The two blonde women regarded each other steadily and Riza sighed, sitting across from Roy's new... wife, she patted the girl's hand comfortingly. She looked wary, and young. The girl could only be about 20... Riza quelled the disgust towards her new Fuhrer and smiled in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

"What's your name?"

"Kate... Kate Graham." The girl faltered, and grimaced. "But I suppose it's not Graham now?"

"No." Riza sighed. "It's Mustang."

"_Mustang?" _Kate repeated, dazed. "You don't mean..."

"The Fuhrer." Riza clarified, expressionless. Kate cast her eyes around the room with a small frown. "You are the Fuhrer's wife."

_I hope you signed pre-nup. _Riza thought, a little harshly, eyeing the girl critically as she shied from the military Captain's gaze.

"We'd better get you dressed." Riza eventually murmured, and looked around the bright, large bedroom with a sigh. This was going to complicate things. Finding a slinky black dress, Riza tossed it to Kate, who hurriedly dressed beneath the covers, squeaking as she almost fell out of the bed. A pale blonde head popped out of the covers at the foot of the bed and green eyes glanced around guiltily.

"Um... Miss..."

"Hawkeye."

"Miss Hawkeye? I have a problem..." Blushing, she climbed out of the bed to show that her dress had ripped across the chest, and she was holding the pieces together in embarrassment.

Wordlessly Riza removed her military jacket and handed it to the girl, who eyed it warily before donning it with gentle reverence.

Kate eyed the stars on Riza's jacket and bowed her head. "Thank you for your kindness."

Riza swallowed as her throat dried up. "Don't worry about it... ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Kate frowned.

"You are now the first lady of Amestris." Riza sighed. "I will serve you as long as I can."

"No..." Kate bit her lip. "I mean... it must be a mistake, right? I won't _stay _married to... to him."

Riza smiled softly. "Divorce? It's a big thing. And I doubt you could get one without the media finding out." She lowered her eyes. "The country needs a good man as Fuhrer... someone that they can trust, and have absolute faith in."

Kate's eyes widened impossibly further and she gaped at the female officer in dismay. "You mean... I'm married? Forever?"

There was a knock at the door and Roy entered, his eyes on riza as he brought three cups of coffee to the bedside. "Hawkeye... What are we going to do about this?" She looked at Kate, and sighed. Both of them had haunted expressions, and she felt that she must look the same.

After all... She thought...

"I was discussing this with Kate here..."

"Hello Kate." Roy said, a mournful twist appearing on his lips. "I'm Roy."

"Hello Roy." Kate mumbled, unable to look him in the face.

Riza closed her eyes and continued. "A divorce this early in your leadership would reflect badly upon you as a person and a leader; as would a cover-up. The press might already know about you two being m-married and..." She met _his _eyes. "A good family image is important."

Roy could only watch as the woman he loved arranged his future as a husband to another woman.

Kate lowered her eyes, and tears hung from her lashes as she tried to contain herself.

_It's time to grow up. _She thought. _You've been too childish for too long and it's gotten you into this mess, so be an adult and put up with it._

"I need to go home." Kate sighed. "I need to change and... I need to tell my _mother _about this."

"Yes." Riza agreed. "And after that you'll report here at six, to set up permanent residence, and Fuhrer Mustang will announce his marriage to his long term girlfriend at a press conference I will organise."

"Long term?"

"You had to keep her identity secret during unstable times, but now that she's in no obvious danger, you felt it was the time to marry." Riza said smoothly, standing up. "I will see you at the office sir, please escort your wife home and explain to her mother that you apologise for keeping your relationship a secret."

And she left.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered, and he turned to smile brokenly at her.

"No... Don't worry... I think it was my fault."

* * *

"_Hey little Blondie." A tall dark haired man smirked as he leaned over the bar to touch the short young blonde's hair. "You know... you kinda look like my future wife."_

"_What a line." Kate smiled, and turned away, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder._

"_No really." He said, and through a haze of alcohol she felt her heart thud at the attention. "You should be flattered too... she's a very beautiful lady." And he put an arm around her shoulders. "More for us please!" He grinned at the bartender. "Make them doubles!"_

* * *

Riza reached the office in a state of delayed shock. Ignoring her colleagues' varied greetings, she collapsed in her desk and put her head in her hands.

"What a mess..." She muttered, and ;looked up at the young male lieutenant who had entered. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Um..." He glanced around. "Is there anything I can do?"

Riza smiled. It was the first month of Roy's rule as Fuhrer, and everyone was being as helpful as possible. "Yes... I'd like to arrange a press conference for the Fuhrer... He has something... personal to announce." As the new lieutenant dashed out of the room, Riza touched a hand to the scar on her neck.

_I was a fool. _She sighed. "I thought that he'd appreciate things more when he got his sight back... But he throws his future into uncertainty in one night."

Black Hayate barked from his place by her desk, and she smiled slowly. "Sorry Hayate." She sighed, stroking his head gently.

Later that day, shortly before the scheduled announcement, there was a quiet knock at the door of Riza's office. She called for them to enter, and the girl who entered was a far cry from the girl she'd met that morning.

Kate's bobbed blonde hair was carefully curled at the ends, and she had applied a small amount of make up after cleaning away her tears from the morning, and she wore a demure yellow dress that fell to her calves. Dainty white gloves accompanied a string of pearls at her neck and white low heels. Her green eyes still looked wide and surprised, though. The day's events hadn't left her completely untouched.

"Kate." Riza greeted,standing. She bowed although unable to fully quash the voice that accused this girl of threatening Mustang's position.

"Captain Hawkeye." Kate bowed and Riza raised an eyebrow.

"You're shorted than I thought you were." The girl only came to Riza's own shoulder, and she was curvy in a pleasant sort of way. Her breasts and hips curved away from her small waist. Kate blushed at Riza's comment, but said nothing.

Riza gestured for Kate to sit down, and they both sat down, Kate nervously removing her hands from her gloves and frowning at Riza. "I don't like this, and I don't want it." She began, and Riza felt her expression crease in dismay- Roy's reputation would be destroyed. "I never wanted to do more than eventually own my mother's bar, maybe marry a boy from my street, and maybe not. I wanted... to stick with what I knew. This is... too much."

"Kate..."

"However." The girl met Riza's sorrowed eyed with her own resigned ones. "I'm not stupid. I know that Amestris needs a ruler who is trustworthy, and who has a decent reputation in order to amend the country's international relationships. So I'll do what you ask, Captain. I'll give my life to serve this country."

Although her words were strong, they were apt. Riza and Roy were asking this girl to give up her future to play as Roy's wife, and eventually, maybe, carry out the duties of a wife. Riza eyed the girl thoughtfully and sighed, reaching over to pat her hand.

"Thank you. You're a brave young woman."

"I'm being silly." Kate countered, laughing sadly. "Many women would kill to be where I am, and I'm acting like it's the end of the world."

"In a way, it is." Riza said softly. _Both yours and mine._

"Lady Katrina?" the lieutenant from before appeared, and saluted as both women stood. "The Fuhrer wants you at his side. And Hawkeye should come too."

"Thank you." Riza dismissed him and faced Kate firmly. "I'll defend you as a bodyguard and aide, as an extension of my services to the Fuhrer." She swore, and Kate blinked quickly, dismissing her tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and headed out of the office, followed by a confused Riza.

They headed to where the highest ranked man in the military waited.


	3. Dinner

**Wow, you guys I'm really pleased that none of you seem to hate Kate in this xD and some of you are even trying to set her up with other characters! (Smash41KMF) So here's a little more from our slightly disastrous cinderella story...**

**(Standard disclaimer applies! can't believe I forgot that...)**

Kate sat in front of the vanity with just the tiniest frown on her face as she eyed her new collection of dresses and jewellery (bought when she went shopping with Riza Hawkeye that morning). The press conference had gone as well as could be expected- she'd been barraged with questions and accusations which had all been expertly deflected by the Fuh- Roy, and Riza Hawkeye.

As per the conduct of the previous Fuhrer, Roy and Kate had adjoining room with a door connecting them, for which Kate was incredibly grateful.

It wasn't that she disliked Roy, far from it; she thought herself very lucky that he was such a gentleman, but she was still awkward around him, just knowing that they were married, and had slept together... She averted her eyes from the mirror with a blush.

It was too complicated.

But this evening was going to be the worst- Riza had mentioned that Roy's previous colleagues and friends wanted to meet his wife... apparently they were shocked and dubious about Roy's story.

She closed her eyes and calmed herself with a few deep breaths before snapping to face the door that connected her room and Roy's as two knocks sounded. The handle turned and Roy entered, dressed in a plain white shirt and black trousers. He smiled gently at her, as she sat at the vanity in her pyjamas.

"How you feeling?" He asked, closing the door behind him. Kate dropped her green eyes from the onyx stare and shrugged. "Overwhelmed?" He sat down on the bed and sighed.

Kate turned to face him over the back of her chair. "Massively." She met his eyes in interest. "So when did you decide to rescue the country?"

Roy laughed bitterly, making her blink in surprise.

"I'm not some saviour, but I'd rather my wife didn't know about my darkest moments." He flashed her a brief smile. "All I've told you is that the Ishbal Massacre made me realise that things needed to change, and so I gathered the group you'll meet today and set out to take over the military."

Kate watched as his eyes glazed over, lost in memory. "When did we meet?"

"Not too long ago, only a few months. It's the most plausible thing that my men will believe. As you know I was once a bit of a..." He waved one hand lazily.

"Womaniser." Kate raised an eyebrow. "Of course that's over..." She trailed off with a small smirk, reminding him of how they met.

"Of course." He said indignantly. "I've not _womanised _in a while." He sighed. "I asked you to marry me as soon as my sight was returned after the fight with the Homunculi, which I told you about yesterday. I'd not contacted you since before the coup, so you..."

"I was going out of my mind with worry, and anger." Kate finished. "If this was true, I'd have been torn between certainty that you'd found someone else and hadn't bothered to contact me, and the certainty that you were in trouble."

"Indeed." Roy smiled. "That's fine." He got up and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be fine. These are good men." And he retreated back to his own room, leaving Kate no closer to figuring out what to wear.

...

Roy smiled tightly at Riza as they waited for Kate in the lounge. The blonde woman was wearing a plain cream dress and jacket, with black flats and her hair up in a knot. Roy himself was wearing a full navy suit and black shoes. His hair was slicked back, as he tended to do for formal events.

The group were meeting on the anniversary of the end of the Ishbal massacre, and Roy had made it a national event for the country to remember the shame of Amestris and what it had done, and to honour the lives lost on both sides.

He and his friends had arranged to have a private, formal dinner together socially so that if business got in the way every other time, at least this day would only be for spending time together as people.

The date had been suggested by Riza, who had thought Roy might spend the day drinking otherwise.

Riza met his eyes and they spent a moment just watching each other.

Nervously, Roy scratched his cheek and coughed. "I just want to thank you..."

"No need, sir."

"... for helping me and... and Kate recently." He glanced at the cleaner, who was polishing the grand stairway banister. "We couldn't have recovered without you."

Riza straightened a little and sighed. "I've gotten in the habit of helping you sir, it's a difficult thing to break a habit."

"Even so." He frowned. "I caused you a lot of trouble by my actions. I just..." He lowered his voice. "I just want to tell you..."

Riza suddenly stood and smiled at something behind him. "Kate, you look wonderful."

Dutifully, Roy stood and turned to see his wife.

She really was pretty, he thought as Kate descended the stairs. Not in his normal supermodel/glamourous way but in a demure, softer way.

Her short curly hair was pinned from her face with silver slides, and she wore a simple light green dress with a silver necklace and bracelet. The wedding bad stood out against her pale skin, and the pashmina she wore was of Xing styling, with gold silver and green woven together in a pattern of butterflies.

Her Bambi eyes met his nervously before flitting to Riza. "So do you, Riza." At this point, she stumbled, having lost concentration on her descent, and ended up in a heap at the bottom of the staircase, giggling nervously as Riza rushed to help her up. "Sorry, sorry..." She mumbled, standing upright. "I'm not very elegant..."

Riza sighed at the smaller girl and tapped her arm reassuringly. "You could've fooled me, looking like that." The two exchanged a small grin and Roy bowed courteously.

"Darling, allow me to accompany you this fine day. I am blessed..." He was silenced by Kate's hand firmly clamped over his mouth and he small, pouting face directly in his line of vision.

"Less of that." She said mildly, and released him, gently taking his left arm and nodding once. "I'd rather you be a little more reserved... and less facetious. Be the way you are normally."

Riza smirked and Roy floundered for a moment, before smiling sheepishly. _Somehow... I've ended up with the women ganging up against me. _He began to chuckle, and offered Riza his right arm, which she took with a small smile. "Right then ladies." He announced. "Shall we?" and they entered the dining hall all three together.

...

Havoc leaned out of the window with a cigarette in one hand, his suit jacket unbuttoned and a small frown on his face as the group waited in the dining hall.

"What I don't understand..." Fuery started nervously, "is why not tell us? I mean we already knew he was taking over the country, what's a girlfriend compared to that?"

Havoc ground his teeth a little, glaring out at the city before him.

Falman hummed to himself. "Maybe he immediately thought that she was special and didn't want to associate her with the military more than necessary?"

"Maybe..."

Havoc turned himself around and flicked his cigarette away. "Does it matter?"

Kane Fuery shrugged and looked down. "No I suppose not. What matters is that he's happy but..."

"But?"

"I thought he was in love with Hawkeye."

The men were silent for a moment, all unable to bring forward any contradiction.

"At least he can't steal any of your girlfriends now, eh Havoc?" Breda smiled, walking over and patting his friend on the shoulder. "And a big-shot General like you won't have any trouble finding more."

Havoc smiled tightly. "Well I'm not sure the rank is as socially acceptable since the war, I've not exactly had women throwing themselves at my feet... But maybe that's the wheelchair."

"A dashing young man like you? I think you've just lost your confidence." Breda smirked knowingly and turned away. "Besides, Hawkeye is definitely on the market now, right?"

"Hawkeye?" Havoc repeated, blinking. "Why would I..."

The door opened and Roy entered with his wife and aide.

Immediately upon seeing Kate at Roy's side, Havoc's fist tightened in his lap and he sighed inwardly. _Damn, Mustang always gets the prettiest ones._

Roy grinned at all of his friends, unashamedly happy to see them, and with a slight flourish, pushed his short young wife forwards. The girls twiddled her hands together before putting them behind her back and smiling nervously at the group, without making eye contact.

_She's nervous._ Havoc mused, his slightly frosty attitude shifting. _Poor girl, Mustang's not the most considerate of men at the best of times._

"This is Kate, my wife. Kate let me introduce you to my friends. The man with the glasses here is Kane Fuery, here is Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, and Jean Havoc. They are all ranked as Generals and are my most trusted friends." She glanced back at Riza who nodded with a small smile.

_Interesting._

"Hi." Kate smiled, and Roy patted her on the shoulder once before moving over to speak to Kane, asking after the new dog. There was an awkward pause at the front of the room before Riza stepped up and took Kate's elbow, guiding her towards where Havoc and Breda sat.

"Jean, it's good to see you." Riza smiled, shaking his hand. "How was the trip?"

"Getting to Central the week a new Fuhrer was appointed? Crowded." Havoc smirked and shrugged. "My brother helped me onto the train but getting off was a chore and a half." He flashed a smile at the two women and shrugged. "But with exercise and Ling's help I should be able to move around on crutches instead, which will make life a hell of a lot easier."

"You came by train?" Kate asked. "Couldn't a car have brought you?"

"The journey's too long." Havoc explained. "The military can't spend outrageous amounts on a car's fuel when there's the chance of a relatively comfortable train ride."

"But surely you'd be a special case?" Kate asked, brows knitted in evident confusion. "Couldn't Mu- Roy have organised something?"

"... No, I'd rather not cause trouble..." Havoc said slowly, eyeing the girl before him carefully. Riza and Kate exchanged a glance and he frowned.

Was Kate about to call her husband by his last name?

All of Roy's girlfriends- and most of Havocs- had called him Roy, or Roy-boy, something cute and short... But calling him by his surname seemed so formal.

And Riza seemed to be the one Kate regarded as care-giver. She didn't look to Roy for reassurance upon introduction...

And Roy was chatting to the others without even glancing...

Oh no, wait. Roy glanced over and smiled, looking up, Havoc saw that Kate was still looking to himself for more conversation, and instead Riza was smiling tightly at Roy over Havoc's head.

_But that would mean..._

"But enough about me and my trip." Havoc smiled. "Where are you from?"

Kate smiled, and glanced around. "Right here in the city. I've never even left the city walls." She blushed a little at her own admission. "I'm nowhere near as travelled or as experienced as anyone in this room."

"As far as experience goes I think Kane would give you a run for your money." Havoc grinned, leaning forwards conspiratorially. "The man might have travelled but he's so lost in his equipment I don't think he's ever noticed his location."

Kate bit back a laugh, and glanced over to where Kane, Roy and Falman were chatting. "Maybe you're right..." She reluctantly admitted, looking up for Riza, who had struck up a conversation with Breda. "Um..."

"You and Hawkeye are good friends?" Havoc prodded, watching as Kate tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Sometimes I think so." She murmured, then, catching herself, smiled. "But of course I've been... been distracted by Roy recently."

"Ah, newlywed bliss. Say no more." Havoc leaned back and picked up two crystal glasses. "Wine?"

"Ah..." Kate grimaced. "Alcohol leaves things unpredictable..."

"Only in large amounts." Havoc laughed. "You're tee-total?"

Kate smiled quickly. "No. I'll have a glass of the Kabinettwein."

"The girl knows her wine..." Havoc approved, and reached for the bottle.

"Oh no, let me..." Kate started, standing abruptly. "What sort of a hostess am I being..."

"It really seems like you're more of a guest..." Havoc began, but stopped himself as Kate poured two glasses. "Thank you." He took the glass offered and they tapped their respective drinks together before sipping.

"Gentlemen!" Roy announced, turning from one of the caterers to his friends. "If you'll be seated then the food will be served." On hearing his words, Kate began to pull out a chair but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Aren't you sitting with Mustang?" Havoc questioned, eyeing her speculatively.

Startled, Kate quickly moved to sit on Mustang's left, while Hawkeye took a seat on his right.

"You know the more I look, the less I understand..." Breda muttered. "She's lovely, of course, but not normally his type, right? And he's barely talking to her."

Havoc set his jaw, and wheeled himself to Kate's other side, lifting himself onto the chair beside her.

Something was very wrong with this whole situation.

...

After the starters, Riza's attention was caught from her conversation with Roy to the pair on his other side. Jean and Kate were talking avidly and laughing as though they'd known each other for years.

"It's nice that Kate's getting on so well with Jean." Riza observed, smiling at Roy, who turned and nodded.

"It's good for her to have someone to talk to." He agreed. "It must be confusing for her, this situation."

"She's got a good enough mind to understand." Riza assured him, placing a hand on his arm. "She's lovely."

"I suppose so." He agreed, less heartily. "I wish I hadn't been so drunk, though."

"Roy Mustang are you actually regretting bedding a pretty girl?" Riza teased, "I'm surprised at you."

His dark eyes met hers seriously. "Riza." He said soberly. "I've not... bedded a pretty girl for some time now and that's because I..."

"The main course, sir." One of the caterers announced, and Roy drew back quickly. "A breast of chicken on a bed of winter vegetables glazed with a honey and mustard dressing."

"Thank you." Roy waited till everyone had been served before starting on his portion. "Riza, as I was saying..."

"Chief." Havoc called, and Roy's face flashed in annoyance before turning to his friend. "Is this what you're serving for Kate as well?"

Riza realised the problem before Roy, and quickly stood up- what for she wasn't sure, but she needed to do something.

"Kate's vegetarian?" Havoc was serious now, eyes flitting between Kate, who had her head bowed, Roy and Riza. "Hasn't the cook prepared something to suit her diet?"

Roy was silent under the scrutiny of his friends, and Riza cleared her throat.

"A simple oversight..." She began, but stopped.

Roy stood upright and proud, his eyes on Jean. "I think you had better explain." Havoc stated, his voice flat.

"Fine. I had hoped to keep this between Kate, Riza and myself but evidently that is impossible." Roy began, and looked at Kate, who kept her head down. "Kate Mustang is my wife, she is my wife because a couple of nights ago I went out and picked her up at a bar. I married her because I was drunk, and as you can all understand we couldn't jeopardize the political standing of the country and so we stayed married."

Kate's chair scraped back quickly and she stood up in a hurry, head kept down. "I'm sorry." She gasped, and turned and fled from the room.

"Kate!" Riza called, but Havoc was already in his chair, pushing himself after her.

Roy sat down heavily, his head in his hands. "Oh God, what am I doing?" He muttered, brokenly. "I'm destroying everything."

Riza dropped a hand to his back, squeezing gently, her eyes on the door. Hopefully Havoc would be able to help Kate, but her place was with Roy.


	4. Confrontations

**I wish I'd started this later on, so I'd known about *SPOLIER* (Roy's blindness) *END SPOILER* but I guess it's no big deal... In this the Truth's given everybody everything back... I guess xD**

**I know it's been forever, but I'm enthusiastic again, so updates should be quicker. This chapter is called Confrontations, and a lot is revealed here. Hope you enjoy! And show your enjoyment by reviewing *hint hint*  
**

"Kate!" Havoc called, having to stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Kate it isn't fair to run when there's no way I can catch you. You're making fun of the wheelchair, right?" He waited for a moment, before the girl in question slowly made her way back down the stairs towards him.

She stopped about three steps up with her head resolutely down, her hair hiding her face.  
"Kate... I don't fully understand but... no one in there is judging you. Roy Mustang can be persuasive, and a lot of girls fall for him, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't know him, and I..." She swallowed.

"Kate, are you crying?" He held out a hand, brushing her fingers with his. "No one thinks little of you. A lot of girls would be making the most of this situation but you're not, anyone can see that." She stepped down another step, and he took her hand in his, smiling slightly. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk? I can be a good listener."

The young woman nodded and stepped down to his level, using her free hand to wipe her cheeks.

They ended up in a small sitting room, once Selim Bradley's playroom. It had been refurbished quickly into a small library with a few bookcases of fiction novels and a writing desk, along with a few comfortable sofas. Havoc hoisted himself onto one of the plush seats and Kate took the seat close to him.

"Roy and Riza... they're in love aren't they?" She said quietly, "I mean, it seems like it, and I know that he doesn't care for me but... why didn't they just marry each other? It's not... not really fair to drag me into this." She sighed. "I'm being so selfish."

"How?" Jean asked, leaning back in the chair. "You've agreed to marry someone you barely know, and not divorce or annul the marriage in order to keep the country's politics stable."

Kate shook her head. "You're making it out to be more than it is." She muttered, clasping her hands in her lap.

"You know what?" Havoc smiled. "I really don't think I am."

He reached over and smoothed her trembling hands with his own, gently. He took one and brought it to his lips, closing his eyes reverently. He heart Kate gasp a little, and he looked up at her face, which was embarrassed.

What happened next was a blur.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking- maybe his time back home had made him a lightweight and more susceptible to the wine, but he lifted a hand to her cheek and gently brought her closer.

"What am I doing?" Havoc shook his head. "I'm sorry." He moved into his chair and shrugged. "I got carried away. May I accompany you back to the dinner, Lady Mustang?"

Kate was very still for a moment, before nodding tightly and standing up. "Thank you." She murmured as she walked ahead of him to the door. "You're a good man, General Havoc..."

She stopped, momentarily, turning to face him again as he wheeled himself forwards. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why isn't Miss Riza a General like the rest of you? Surely she did so much..."

Havoc smiled. "I'll let them tell you themselves. Sometime."

She sighed."No one tells me anything." She pouted, and Havoc laughed.

"Now don't be like that." He said, soothingly. "We've been a tight knit group for years now..."

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "I suppose so. Nevertheless... it does feel weird."

"Ah, so this is the famous Lady Mustang?" a harsh male voice smirked, and the two Blondes turned in surprise. Kate blinked in astonishment and glanced at Havoc for reassurance.

"And you are..."

The young man grinned, extending a hand in an arrogant pose while using his other to put a thumb to his forehead. "Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist!"

Kate frowned. "... Who?"

Havoc laughed as Edward began to twitch. "The... uhm... little Alchemist." Havoc helped, nudging her. Alphonse grabbed a hold of Edward's arms, and Winry moved to Kate's side, smiling as Kate's face turned into an expression of recognition.

"Oh! I remember now! You went round destroying Central! You repaired my mother's shop one time." Kate smiled. "It took us a while to get rid of that scary style of shop front... but at least it was solid."

Winry smirked and Edward began to hyperventilate. "You... you..."

"Now, now, calm down Fullmetal." Havoc sighed. "This is the first lady of Amestris. You can't just attack her." At his words, Edward calmed a bit and, shooting Havoc a glare, relaxed in his brother's hold.

"You can let me go now, Al." Ed sighed, and shrugged out of the younger boy's grip. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mustang." He grinned, and Kate smiled.

"You too, Edward Elric. This must be..."

"Alphonse." Al smiled softly. "And this is our friend, Winry Rockbell." Winry and Kate smiled at each other.

Winry, Kate thought, was lovely. She had long blonde hair, let loose around her shoulders, and wore a light cream sundress. The two boys were dressed in shirts and trousers, looking smart enough, but Winry was simply a breath of fresh air. "You're not a part of the military." Kate realised, smiling in relief; it felt as though everybody around her was a warrior, and she was simply a child in the middle of it all.

"Nope." Winry smiled. "I'm a mechanic."

"A mechanic?" Kate blinked, surprised. Ed grinned.

"You see, even she thinks it weird..."

"That's amazing!" Kate enthused, grasping Winry's hands. "You're the first girl mechanic I've ever met!"

Winry smiled. "I made Edward's automail for him."

"An automail mechanic!" Kate cried, "I've never met one! You'll have to show me how it works... I could never figure out how a piece of machinery could connect to human tissue..."

The girls began to chat, and Edward sighed. "Who knew the Lady had a thing for automail?"

Havoc blinked. "Indeed." Better tell Mustang, in case Ed tries to catch him out.

---

"So that's how it is." Breda mused. "To tell the truth, I'm kind of relieved."

"How so?" Roy muttered, head in his hands. Riza sat beside him, hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Well... you didn't hide the most important thing in your life from us." Breda continued, and glanced at Riza. "I thought you didn't trust us."

"Though it would have been nice to know the true situation." Fuery whispered.

"Sorry." Roy muttered. "I just thought that if she couldn't tell her family... then I shouldn't be allowed to tell you guys."

"And I always thought you'd end up marrying..."

"Nows not really the time for such discussion." Roy snapped. "We have to make the best of what we've got."

"You know Havoc likes her already." Falman pointed out. "Won't that be a problem?"

Roy sighed. "Poor Havoc... I always steal his women." He grimaced. "Even if I don't want to."

"Poor you." Riza bit out, and her hand tightened on his shoulder. He glanced up at the slight bitterness in her voice. "What about m... Kate? She might like Havoc but she can't do anything because of what you did to her. Aren't you the least hurt by all of this?"

"Riza..." Roy started, and she frowned. Neither said anything for a moment, and the others in the room turned away, awkwardly. "... I'm..."

"Why?" Riza said, her face carefully neutral. "You have nothing to apologise to me for."

Which stung. Roy grimaced, reminded that he had no reason to believe that Riza was attracted to him at all. He had wanted to make her his wife, but she'd never given any hint...

Other than the way she'd held him when he had recovered his sight.

"Don't you feel for me at all?" He whispered, looking up at her with narrow, hurt eyes. He didn't care if the others heard, but Riza's eyes widened, and she stepped away, evidently horrified. "Don't you?"

"What..." She glanced around the room, uncomfortable. "Don't be ridiculous, sir."

Roy watched her eyes, and smiled. "Riza." He knew her well. Better than she thought.

But she was angry, and cornered, and the wine was making it difficult to hide herself. "Don't." She said, sharply. "The situation is unchangeable." With that, she turned away, and went to the window, remaining silent.

Roy growled, and stood up abruptly. "Come with me." He demanded, marching over to her and dragging her by the wrist into the small music room annexed to the dining hall. Slamming the door behind him, he leant against the oak, glaring at the woman before him.

Riza frowned, quietly furious with his behaviour. She crossed her arms and moved to sit down on the piano stool.

"Riza..." Roy's face hardened. "I'm an idiot." She said nothing, and simply watched him. "That night... I went out to celebrate becoming Fuhrer... and to toast to the future." He swallowed. "I had bought something for you that day..." He walked over to her, and knelt down at her feet, forehead against her knees. "I was going to ask you to marry me..." He breathed. "That morning, I thought I had. I was so..."

Riza inhaled, her eyes pained. She glanced away, before turning softened eye to the top of the Fuhrer's dark head. Hesitantly, her fingers brushed his shoulder, touching on the nape of his neck. Startled, Roy stiffened, before turning his head up to face her, and her hands moved to touch his jawline gently.

The feel of her fingers was rough, and the coarsened skin, hardened by metal and gunpowder, made him shiver as they brushed his stubbled skin lightly.

Their eyes met, and Roy exhaled in a rush, as Riza surveyed his face seriously. "I love you." He whispered, his breath gasping as he pulled himself to kneel upright, his face almost level with hers. "I do, I love you."

She smiled painfully, before leaning in. He closed his eyes, but her lips only brushed his forehead. Opening his eyes questioningly, he frowned as he saw her eyes, for once gentle, filled.

"I can't reply." She said. "I'm your bodyguard, your secret keeper, and your closest friend... but I can't be your mistress."

"Can't? Or won't?" He said, gripping her knees. "I love you."

"I... won't." She whispered, meeting his eyes. "Please understand."

He laughed, standing up. "I've never knelt before..."

"I know." She said, and reached out. "I'm sorry I can't give you more than this." And as he turned away, she stepped close to him, wrapping strong arms around his middle and pulling herself close to his back, closing her eyes. He lifted his head, eyes closed as they stood together that way, the summer breeze from the open window ruffling their hair in the otherwise perfect stillness.

"We should go back." Riza said, but didn't move. Roy opened his eyes, and turned in her embrace.

"One more minute. We won't be missed much more after an extra minute." And he gathered her into his arms.


	5. Aftermath

**An update? IMPOSSIBLE you say!**

**Nay, possible.**

**And standard disclaimer applies. I do own Kate though. :D  
**

"I'm sorry about today." Kate murmured, slipping through the door and closing it carefully behind her. "I should have mentioned something about my diet before the meal..."

Roy turned in surprise at her entrance, before sighing and turning back to his wardrobe. "It couldn't be helped. I'm a little relieved that my friends are aware of the situation, if I'm honest." He removed his shirt, searching through the folded clothes to find his nightshirt. Kate sat down on a stool, eyes kept firmly on the floor as her husband changed.

"I met the Elric brothers... and Winry." She started. "Edward passes along his... regards."

Roy snorted. "Which means he came to check you out before getting away as soon as possible."

"... That too."

Roy turned to face her, frowning. "You and Havoc seem to be getting on well." He commented, tossing his shirt and trousers into the laundry basket. "Should I be jealous?" He joked, standing still.

Kate shot him a glare, and he blinked. "I won't jeopardise your image." She said, deliberately calmly. "I won't have any affairs. Isn't that part of the vows I took?"

Roy sighed. "If it was I wouldn't remember." He commented. "If you'd not been wearing a ring I wouldn't have known I'd married you." He chuckled. "Sorry about that."

Kate looked away, not answering.

Roy's bedchamber was spacious, and more decorative than Kate's. The deep royal blue silk wall coverings were decorated with emblems of the Chimera that adorned the Alchemist watches of Bradley's reign. Kate noted, with some jealousy, that his wardrobe was larger than her own, too.

"Riza wants to go shopping to town with you tomorrow." Roy said, more seriously. "It'll be nice for the two of you to have a little social time without formalities, don't you think?"

"Captain Hawkeye wants to take me to town? But it's a weekday..."

"Well she is our bodyguard." Roy said mildly, carefully keeping his face neutral. "So she would be acting as your escort, officially."

Kate nodded. "I see." She smoothed her Xingese dressing gown across her lap, nervously looking towards the door that separated their rooms. "Well... I was thinking of seeing Winry tomorrow."

"The Rockbell girl? No reason she can't tag along."

Kate shook her head. "The reason is... I've not been away from you and your friends since... well since I met you. I want some privacy. I want to continue my own life as much as possible." She rushed, meeting his eyes for the first time since entering the room. "At the moment I'm just a doll you're carrying around for show."

Roy blinked. "You didn't mention anything before. It's been several weeks... you've had more than a month to say something."

"Are you saying I can't go?" Kate frowned. "You're not my father, though you're probably old enough."

Roy scowled. "Nevertheless, you do belong to me, as my first lady."

"We both know that's not true." Kate snapped. "I'm not stupid, for God's sake!" She clapped a hand over her mouth, and turned away quickly. "I'm sorry, sire. It's not my place..."

Roy had frozen, arms crossed. His eyebrow twitched, and his hand was clenched, as though itching to snap his fingers. "No it's not your place." He agreed, his tone dark as he crossed the room, faster than her, putting a hand against the door as she reached for the handle. "And according to law, you're my wife. Those are the facts." And he caught her chin, roughly kissing her.

For a moment, Kate kissed back.

And he pulled away abruptly, once more on the other side of the room, with his back to her.

"Ro..." Kate couldn't speak, and her cheeks were flushed pink. Roy was silent and trembling on the other side of the room, visibly furious.

Shaking, Kate grabbed wildly for the door handle, and threw herself into her own room, back pressed against the closed door. She grabbed the key on the hook beside the door, twisting the lock with violently trembling hands.

In each room, both husband and wife thought of the same thing.

Riza, I'm so sorry.

---

Riza Hawkeye was, at that moment, getting quite drunk.

"The point is..." Her drinking buddy began. "That he loves you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to be with him. He's married." Riza sighed. Her dress from the dinner stood out a little, but she wore a light jacket over the top, and had clipped her hair back as per normal. Beside her, Roy's sister, Vanessa sipped a glass of ruby red cocktail, dressed in a black minidress.

The two girls had grown close when Roy had been blind, bound by their mutual affection when looking after him. Riza often visited Vanessa at Madame Christmas', and Vanessa would visit Riza. Vanessa, upon being told of Roy's marriage, had immediately sought out Riza and confronted her.

Vanessa eyed Riza seriously. "I called Rebecca."

Riza nodded. "I thought you would."

"She's coming to visit from the East. You need a break."

"I'm on duty tomorrow." Riza contested. "I'm escorting Kate around town."

"The wife? You're a saint, Riza. I think I'd have decked her when I found her in his bed." Vanessa laughed throatily. "Then I'd have chopped his balls to bits."

Riza glanced at her friend. "I won't deny that you're tempting me there." She smirked. "But I don't blame her. What girl wouldn't go off with a charming, handsome man while drunk?"

"You wouldn't." Vanessa pointed out. "You're too smart."

Riza sighed, lifting her now empty glass, and nodded to Chris, behind the bar for another. "I'm not so sure, I might be heading that way." The girls exchanged a long look, before turning back to their respective drinks. "Don't you need to work tonight?" Riza commented, raising her eyes to the ceiling. "I don't want to get in the way."

"As long as you pay me for my time it's fine." Vanessa laughed, smirking in a way that reminded Riza so keenly of her adoptive brother that Riza's heart fluttered. "Anyway, I'm taking time off."

"Oh? Why's that?" Riza asked, downing the rest of her drink, and meeting Vanessa's eyes. The long haired beauty smiled, and raised her glass.

"I'll give you a hint..." She leaned over conspiratorially. "This is cranberry juice."

Riza gasped, paused, and took Vanessa's hand. "You mean... you're pregnant?" Vanessa grinned, nodding as Riza flung her arms around the other girl. "Vanessa!" She cried. "Who's the father?"

"That story has a less than happy ending, so I'm ignoring it." Vanessa frowned. "Besides, I'd rather have this little one all to myself." She smiled, and Riza smiled.

Watching Vanessa, Riza felt herself put things into perspective. "You're so brave, and I'm being an idiot." She said, standing up, and steadying herself on the bar. "So love sucks. I'm Riza fucking Hawkeye." She smiled. "I'm better than drink. I'm leaving that to our wonderful Fuhrer."

"Atta girl." Vanessa grinned. "I'll walk you home."

"No, it's fine. I'm not going home." Riza put a hand on her hip, looking determined. "I'll see you later, Nessa." With that, she strode from the bar, only wobbling a little at the door, before huffing and continuing up the street.

"Hey, Nessa." Christmas interrupted. "Where's Riza off? She was funding my next shopping trip."

"Off to see our Roy-boy, I'll bet." Vanessa smiled. "Hey, I'm going to go to bed now. You okay behind the bar?"

"You go." Her mother grinned. "I'm expecting the fattest, healthiest looking baby in the world to show up soon. I'll send you some dinner up in an hour."

"Sure, sure." Vanessa sighed. "Freaking tyrant." The women smiled at each other warmly, and Christmas kissed Vanessa lightly on the forehead. "Night."

---

"There you go, buddy." Breda grunted, dropping Havoc gently in his wheelchair outside his house. "You okay to get inside?"

Havoc grinned. "Sure, thanks for the lift." He poked a thumb at the car. "Thats some nice wheels you got there, but shouldn't you have a driver?"

"Hell no." Breda mumbled. "I don't need to hire someone for the stupid hours that Roy has us working. Besides." He grinned, patting the waxed vehicle affectionately. "I like driving her."

"Yeah." Havoc smiled, turning back to his ground floor flat. "Thanks again."

"Hey, don't worry about it. But will you reconsider moving into my place? Or buy a nicer flat. You're a General of Amestris." Breda leaned against his open door and Havoc rolled away, lifting a hand lazily in dismissal.

Sighing, Breda got into his car and turned the ignition.

"Stubborn bastard." He grunted, pulling away from the curb and driving away.

Havoc unlocked his door and wheeled over the low step with practiced ease. He avoided the hole in the floor, caused by someone stepping through the wood at some point, and locked the door.

Sighing, he surveyed the relatively empty front room with distaste. Breda thought he needed to get out more, and get a nicer place, but the dreary little flat had wide enough doors for his chair, and it wasn't as though he spent more time here than he needed to.

Having said that, he didn't make much effort to leave outside of work, either.

On good days, he used the gym equipment in the corner or read some books. On bad days, he sat by the window, thinking.

The result was that he was more serious, and generally came across as more learned. But Breda and the others worried about his darker demeanour, and made extra effort to invite him round to their houses, or on a night out.

He nearly always refused, however, since on a night out most of the better restaurants had stairs leading up to the doors, and he couldn't stand being carried around. Their houses usually had servants who tended to act awkwardly around him.

Sighing heavily, he removed his short jacket (long ones, which he used to quite like, were impractical now) and threw it over the sofa. He treated his tie similarly, and unbuttoned his shirt. Deliberately ignoring the scar in the centre of his abdomen, he wheeled himself into the bedroom slowly, tossing his shirt to the floor, where a small pile had gathered, and pulled himself into bed.

I have work tomorrow. Fan-fucking-tastic.

His dreams, which had once been mercifully dark, were filled with small blonde women that night.

---

**How horribly angsty!!! Well I had to throw a bit of it in there. This is a relatively pointless chapter, just showing the building tensions, and setting up that REBECCA is coming! And where Rebecca goes, disaster will surely follow.**

**Please review, I updated so quickly...  
**


	6. Breakthrough

**Is it just me who thinks Riza's going to start using flame alchemy in the next chapter of FMA? I mean, Roy asked if she could still fight, and it looked pretty meaningful, and she has the array on her back and probably picked some of it up in her childhood... I wouldn't normally suggest it but that exchange seemed too significant for her to go in guns blazing when her guns are rarely effective on homunculi...**

**Maybe I'm over-thinking it... but I'll be dead chuffed if I predicted that haha.  
**

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was Vanessa's news, but Riza was feeling charged like never before. Her skin tingled, and it felt as though every hair on her body was standing upright. She strode down the darkened, empty streets with confidence, every step an echo of her determination.

Central Headquarters loomed ahead, visible from almost everywhere in the city. Her low heels clacked noisily against the cobblestone paving, and her eyes burned. Approaching the guard's kiosk, she held up her identification card without even glancing away from the front door, and unerring in her stride.

"If you don't know who I am then you've got the wrong job." Riza called back, entering the mansion and slamming the door behind her.

Fazed, the guard looked around helplessly, before picking up the phone for internal calls. "Um... Captain Hawkeye to see the Fuhrer... I think."

The entry hall had a different feel at night. In daytime, the marble stairs and checkerboard floors evoked awe, and felt luxurious. At night... she was reminded of Pride. The looming banisters cast patterned shadows across the floor and walls, and the darkened area beneath the balcony was deepest black.

Still, though she wavered, Riza continued up the stairs, ignoring the chill in her hands as they passed between shadows.

She reached the second floor with little incident, other than a passing night watchman who simply saluted her. She reached the twin set of double doors at the far end of the corridor, and finally came to a full stop.

On the left was the door to Kate's chambers, and on the right was the door to Roy's.

For the first time since the war, she was torn.

* * *

"So the Bastard has a wife." Edward whistled, glancing at Winry. "And... you like her."

"Well... yeah." Winry smiled shyly. "She's not how I expected her to be."

Al smiled. "She's nice."

"Not his type." Ed snapped, hands behind his head. "Something's not right."

They were staying in a hotel in Central, paid for by Der Fuhrer himself. Ed and Al were sharing a twin with Winry in the adjoining room, which was a double, and an en-suite... and basically way bigger.

It was in this room that the three had congregated, Winry laid across the bed contentedly, her head resting on the thick, soft duvet. Ed was sat in a luxurious armchair by the large bay window, which faced Headquarters directly, and Al was sprawled on the floor, running his hand over the carpet. Since his body had been returned, he'd often be caught touching things to appreciate the feel, with a satisfied smile.

Al, however, was frowning. "How so?"

"Did you see the girls he dated before the coup?" Ed spat, "Even if they were information sources, he only picked glamorous girls. He was only interested in flashy women..." Ed's eyes softened. "And the Lieutenant."

"Captain." Al corrected, automatically.

Winry sighed. "In all honesty I thought he'd marry Captain Hawkeye. It seemed like a certainty... but I guess they don't feel that way about each other..." She lowered her eyes sadly. "They must be just colleagues."

"You think so?" Al said. "I think the Captain, at least, has always loved him."

"Adults are confusing." Edward frowned. "If they like each other they should have gotten together, and if not then they should make it more damned obvious!" He gripped the sides of his head. "I don't get Mustang... He stopped being a playboy so quickly, and for such a plain girl!"

"Don't call her plain!" Winry shouted, throwing a pillow at Ed's head.

"But it's true!"

"Brother has a point." Alphonse mused. "For Mustang to fall in love and commit, it'd have to be a special girl. Someone he had a deep connection with."

"Whereas Kate came from nowhere..." Winry realized. "If Mustang was in love, he'd go for it wholeheartedly, and cherish her. But we didn't see him when we visited, and we were there for an hour."

"So..." Edward stopped.

"So..." Alphonse started, but pulled a face.

Sighing, Edward sank further into the armchair, closing his eyes. "I still don't understand."

* * *

Riza approached the solid door, her hand trembling as she touched the door handle. "Relax." She told herself. "You're here for a reason."

Just as she was about to turn the handle, she stilled at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Stiffening, Riza stepped silently out of her heels, placing them against the wall and tip-toeing towards the staircase.

The sounds of muffled disturbance made her kneel and look through the banisters, looking down on the grand hallway. There, a dark figure moved through the blackness, heading towards Kate's reading room.

Instinctively, Riza pulled her pistol from a holster hidden in her dress, and stalked after the intruder. The door to the study shut as the intruder entered, and Riza stood outside, contemplating a flashy (and likely noisy) entrance, or waiting for the intruder to emerge.

When a whole minute had passed and nothing had happened, Riza opened the door carefully, gun ready as she entered the large library. The room was heavily shadowed and the night breeze caused a chill in the air.

"Hello?" Riza said, eyes darting around the room urgently. "You are aware that you're trespassing, and I will not hesitate to arrest you."

When there was nothing but silence, Riza flicked the switch and sighed.

There was no one there.

The large window behind the desk was open, and Riza cursed her own hesitancy, leaning out of the window and surveying the area; the intruder was long gone.

Furious, Riza slammed the window closed and turned to face the desk, stopping as she saw a sheet of letter paper on the otherwise pristine desk. "What...?" She began, and glanced around, still ready to attack, as she moved closer to see what had been written.

The letter was written on a typewriter, that much was evident. Messily, too. The ink had blurred occasionally, and there was a smudge in the top corner.

Suddenly, the squeak of shoes brought Riza's gun up towards the door to the study, and her eyes met with astonished dark ones, and the two were at a stalemate- one with her gun raised, the other with his white sparking gloves readied.

"Riza?"

"Fuhrer, sir!" Riza saluted, immediately dropping her gun and, sobered, realizing her situation. "I apologize for visiting so late at night!"

Roy didn't react for a long moment before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "I thought I heard someone rummaging about. And Kate said she'd heard someone outside the bedroom... was that you?"

Riza ignored the last question, trying to evade it. "I... I stopped by, and I heard someone downstairs. I pursued the intruder but it seems I was too slow, and they've left a letter." She hung her head. "I'm sorry for letting you down, sir."

Roy sighed. "Please be less formal, Riza." He said, stressing the use of her first name. "You took care of me when I was disabled, so I think we're past the formalities." He grinned. "That and you used to call me names when we were children."

"Well we weren't in the chain of military command at that time, sir."

"And I propositioned you yesterday." Roy concluded. "I didn't properly apologize for my behaviour, so I'm very sorry to have put you in that situation." He frowned. "Really."

Riza smiled, and relaxed a little. "Thank you Roy."

He grinned. "A breakthrough." His eyes slid to the letter. "So what's this about?"

Riza frowned. "I didn't get a chance to read it... Roy?" His eyes had widened in shock, and the letter was shaking in his hands. Riza stepped closer, and took the letter from him, careful not to touch his fingers as she read the words typed messily on the cheap paper.

_Gold Diggers don't deserve the title of First Lady._

_Watch your back, drunken hussy._

_Been watching you, and know your marriage is a fake._

"What the hell is this?" Riza gasped. "Who could know?"

Roy growled and snatched the paper away from Riza, burning it in an instant. "That girl is in my care." He fumed. "We can't let her see this."

"Agreed." Riza frowned. "It would only upset her. I'll go and check with the guard, and see if he saw the intruder." With that, she left Roy alone in his wife's library, brooding.

"Who could have seen us that night, and have such malicious intent?" He sat heavily in one of the armchairs, head in his hands.

"Roy?" He looked up to see the short blonde girl stood in her dressing gown at the doorway. "Did you find who it was?"

"Just a cat, Kate, don't worry." He smiled, and Kate frowned.

"Cats don't wear shoes..." She said, holding up Riza's heels that she had discarded, just as Riza appeared.

"Roy I forgot my... Kate! Thank you." She smiled and Kate blinked, glancing between the two. "Sorry to disturb you both I came to pick up my gun." She said, lifting the item in her hand.

"I'm sorry." Kate said, nervily. "I'm the one..."

"Goodnight Kate." Roy said, and she nodded, hugging the surprised Riza, who looked to Roy questioningly.

"Goodnight, I'll see you later." She glanced back at Roy before turning away, running back up the stairs.

"She didn't believe me." Riza sighed. "She thinks I came to meet up with you."

"Didn't you?" Roy said, watching her intently. "That was you outside our bedrooms."

Riza stood straighter. "I apologize, sir, I had been drinking with Vanessa and came over to talk." She met his eyes. "I still have no intention of starting an illicit affair with the ruler of this country."

Roy sighed. "And we're back to the formalities."

"So it would seem."

"And we have more trouble on our hands, since Kate's safety is threatened."

"Again, sir." Riza spoke in clipped tones. "It would seem so."

"I wish I could remember what happened that night." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tomorrow, we assign Kate a full-time bodyguard. And we swear him to secrecy."

Riza frowned. "Don't you think she'll get suspicious when a strange soldier begins to escort her everywhere?"

"No." Roy smiled. "Because it won't be a stranger. She wouldn't mind if a friend escorted her around, would she?"

Riza's expression barely shifted, though she looked uncomfortable. "That's manipulating her feelings. And his."

"Havoc is a good man, he'll understand."

**Some shit is going dowwwwwwwwn man. :o We have some development! (Well not between Roy and Riza, since Riza's stubborn when sober but still...) Havoc's going to spend time with Kate, and Riza will end up spending more tome with Roy, and Ed Al and Winry will be trying to figure Kate out!**  
**And Kate has a stalker... Oh dearrrrrr. Don't worry, I'll share the wealth; Riza always attracts weirdos too (aka Barry)  
**


	7. Resignation

**I'm going to start with review replies (yay) for the last chapter. People brought up interesting points.**

**xplanetsx- Haha hi there stalker-san! I'm glad you like the story :D**

**little miss clueless- I'm glad you thought that too! And I get what you're saying, I wanted there to be more purpose behind the story, and to spice it up before it got too emotional.**

**Anonim- I never really thought of that, but don't worry I'm really hardcore royai too! Riza's not the contrary, she's more true to herself (as I hope you'll see in this chapter) Kate gets too fixated on trying to accommodate other people rather than being herself. I'm sorry if I've made it weird.**

**cherrygargle- I KNOW, RIGHT? I'm glad more people see my reasoning there.**

**WildSilence023- In this chapter Riza reveals her initial intentions of the night to Roy, and Havoc shows up some more (hooray) but don't worry, I love Havoc too much for him to go psycho!**

.

The guard hadn't seen anything. Although the intruder had used the front door to enter he'd done so sneakily. Riza poured over the records and had called everybody who had been on duty that night, and she had exhausted herself interviewing them.

"I can't believe nobody saw anything." She growled, sifting through her evidence notes. "Not a single person saw or heard anything suspicious. I can't believe one persona managed all of this."

Roy nodded sagely. It's nice though, us two working together again."

"Working together?" Riza contested, calmly. "I never asked for your help, especially not after you accused me of such outrageous things last night."

Roy frowned, glancing at her keenly. "I've made my feelings clear."

"As have I." Riza sighed. "Shouldn't we call in the others?"

"I want to involve as few people as possible." Roy said seriously. "Also, I feel like it's my responsibility."

Riza shook her head. "You let things plague you more than they should."

"Aren't you the same?" He asked, leaning back and eyeing her, ignoring his own pile of witness reports. Riza glanced at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm not the topic of discussion here."

"Really?" He crossed his arms. "Then why did you refuse the promotion I offered to you. You deserve it, definitely. More so even than the others." He smirked. "Or did you suspect that I was trying to seduce you?"

"Be serious, please." Riza interrupted. "I told you that I couldn't watch your back from a position of power. Being a General would defeat the point of my being here." She stood up. "Since you're only procrastinating yourself, shouldn't you be running the country?"

He met her eyes. "I'm not giving up on you." She blinked in surprise and he stood up, crossing the room until he was face to face with her. "We've danced around each other for years."

"I don't dance sir." Riza bit out. "And you are married."

"It was always supposed to be you." He breathed, desperately. "You know it was always meant to be you."

Riza's eyes closed and she swallowed. "On the contrary." She said, meeting his eyes in determination. "That's what I intended to tell you last night." She smiled wanly. "Did you know Vanessa's going to have a baby?"

Roy's eye widened, and he faltered. "What?"

"She doesn't want to be with the father. She's doing it herself." Riza smiled, and this time, Roy saw that it was a true smile. "It reminded me of the true reason that I can't be with you. It's not sympathy for Kate's situation, and it's not to spite you, and it's not even my own pride..."

"Then why? Or do you really feel nothing for me?"

"That's irrelevant." Riza said, not moving. "The point is, that although my life has been dedicated to first my father, then you... I am my own person." Roy frowned, not understanding. "I admire Vanessa's strength, and I want to find my own. I can't enslave myself forever, so once this country has a democracy, I will resign from the military."

Roy was speechless, and Riza sat down.

"Are you going to help me investigate this, or do your job, sir?"

"I..." He faltered. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." With that, he turned to leave.

"It's quite alright, Fuhrer." Riza said, poring over the documents once more. "If I find anything I'll be sure to tell you straight away."

_Resign from the Military?_ Roy's fists clenched as he rested against the door that now separated him from his Captain. _Am I that much of a hassle?_

The worst part was that she had a point.

She had spent her life subject to the will of her father and himself. He'd always dismissed it as her own choice, but if he thought about it, she'd never known anything else.

His will was a burden. He should have realized.

_I can only give her painful memories._

He always knew he'd pay for his crimes with his life, but this was really too much.

---

Riza paused and looked out of the window.

I wonder what life on my own terms will be like. She caught sight of her reflection and smiled, watching the tears trail down her face. Though I never really wanted anything more than to help Roy achieve his dreams. Even as a child under my father's care, I always passed him books my father kept away from him, wanting him to achieve his goals faster.

_What will I do without him? In the tunnels with Envy I said I had no intention of living a carefree life all alone... And I still have those feelings but..._

_I have to do this._

---

"Mustang and Hawkeye are having an affair?"

"Not so loud!" Kate hissed, grabbing Winry's face between her hands. "I only said it was a possibility!"

The two young women sauntered through the Central Boutique, trying on dresses and hats together and chatting. In a short time the two had managed to bond well, being so close in age and attitude. Winry noticed a small cafe and dragged Kate into one of the stalls, asking the waiter for two fruit smoothies.

"What else could it be?"

"Work?" Kate frowned. "I don't know a thing about the military, so I might have misunderstood."

Winry nodded sagely. "It's a tricky situation, that's for sure." She glanced at Kate. "What if they were having an affair? Would you divorce him?"

Kate floundered. On the one hand, Winry still believed that Kate was Roy's love. On the other... it was difficult to lie. "No." She said finally. "I promised to support him."

"I can't believe Riza would have an affair." Winry said, solidly. "She's a good person. I think there's been a misunderstanding, so don't worry about it." She smiled and the waiter brought over their drinks.

"Aren't you meant to say that Roy would never cheat?" Kate said, smiling cunningly. "Or has his reputation tarnished any attempts at making an honest man of himself?"

Winry shrugged, looking guilty, and Kate sobered nodding. The two sat in silence for a short while, drinking.

"Besides... Aren't you the same?" Kate smirked. "Those two boys... really Winry can't you choose?"

Winry flushed red and gasped. "It's definitely not like that!!!" She squealed, eyes wide. "I... They're... We're childhood friends!!!"

"And of course one can never fall in love with a friend..." Kate said, smiling. Winry blushed again and she leaned forwards. "Tell me!"

"Well the truth is..." Winry seemed subdued for a moment. "I guess I've always been in love with Ed..."

"Eh?" Kate frowned. "You like the angry one?" When Winry glanced up, surprised, Kate covered her mouth and shook her head, "I'm sorry... but I thought you'd at least go for the sweet-faced one..."

"Looks aren't everything..."

"I didn't mean it like that." Kate said, hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I said it without thinking." She fiddled with her skirt and sighed. "He must be a nice person, underneath all that, if you like him."

Winry smiled softly, her hand coming to her face. "Yeah... He is."

_I'm Jealous._ Kate realized. _Because I'll never feel that way about anyone._ "That's great." She said. "It's nice to be in love."

"I'm not so sure." Winry smiled. "It's nothing but trouble when he nearly gets himself killed." She leaned forwards. "At least when he had automail I could help him by fixing his limbs, but now I'd need to be a doctor in order to help, and I just hold them back."

"Do you?" Kate asked, "But there's no war anymore is there?"

"There are people who contest the new Fuhrer, of course, and there are people who want to cause an uproar." Winry frowned. "It's a difficult time politically... so I guess it's a good job that you're around to give Mustang a stable image. You made the Fuhrer an honest man."

"I guess so." Kate forced a smile. "I suppose the timing was perfect."

Winry grinned. "You're lucky. You've found your happy ending. And no one can deny that he's a charming man."

"What about you and Edward? Does he know how you feel?" Kate asked, trying desperately to shift the conversation.

"Maybe." Winry started, biting her lip. "It's awkward though... He's hardly the type to gush romantic babble. That's not who I fell in love with though so... I'm not sure how we can move forwards."

"Don't force it." Kate sighed, her thoughts elsewhere. "If you're meant to be together it will happen. You've known each other all your lives, so what's the rush?"

"True." Winry smiled. "Thanks. I needed some encouragement."

Kate laughed. "Well I don't see how he could resist you anyway, you're amazing Winry! You knew so much about the automail in that shop!"

"Well of course!" Winry laughed. "My Granny is the best."

Through the chatter, Kate heard her name, and turned to see Havoc wheeling himself into the cafe, grinning and waving. "General Havoc!" She gasped, grinning in reply. "Aren't you on duty today?"

"The boss wants me to escort you girls around and keep you safe." He lifted a hand in acknowledgement to Winry, who smiled. "You girls want some cake?"

Winry and Kate grinned at each other. "Well if you're paying..."

"I get it, I get it." Havoc laughed. "Never mind that Kate has access to all the money of the country, I, a lowly General, has to pay for her."

"I'm sorry?" Kate frowned quickly. "I didn't mean to offend..."

"Calm down Kate." Havoc smirked. "I was joking. It's my treat." He turned to Winry. "What would you like?"

"Chocolate?" Winry smiled, and Kate looked over to the counter.

"Strawberry for me, please." She smiled at Havoc, meeting his eyes. "I'm glad you came out." He nodded before moving to join the queue. As he approached the counter, Kate's eyes wandered over his arms. "Isn't it incredible how someone can move so freely on four wheels?"

Winry watched her, chin resting on her palm. "I guess so. Especially since he only lost the use of his legs this past year."

"Eh?" Kate gasped, attracting the attention of the other customers. "He wasn't born that way?"

"No, he couldn't have joined the military otherwise. It was on a mission with Mustang..."

Kate bit her lip, eyes cast down. "So it was an accident..."

"No." Winry shook her head. "It was an incident with the enemy. The enemy targeted Havoc specifically." Her eyes were sombre, searching Kate's face. "But I don't know the details. He was discharged and only reinstated by Mustang because of his bravery and talents."

"How awful for him." Kate whispered, her eyes pained. "I can't imagine how that must have felt when he found out..."

"I can't tell you any more."

"I understand." Kate leaned forwards. "I just never thought about it in depth before."

"Whats with these glum faces?" Havoc grinned, picking the tray off his lap and setting it on the table. "Budge up Kate, I want to sit there." As she obliged, he pulled himself into the booth seat, smiling at her. "What got you girls so down?"

"Nothing in particular." Winry smiled. "Oh, you got the Strawberry one too?"

"Mm." Havoc grinned, shovelling a forkful into his mouth and nodding. "It's good."

"How crude." Winry laughed. "You're just like Ed with food. That boy has no manners either!" Havoc pulled a face in mock hurt.

"Hey, I have manners! Tell her how well I ate last night Kate!"

Snapped from her daydream, Kate blinked. "But no one got round to eating."

"Oh yeah." Havoc sighed. "I guess I'll have to invite myself over for dinner at some point. Force you to watch me eat." He nudged her lightly and she smiled.

"That would be nice. Consider yourself welcome any time."

Winry ate her chocolate cake slowly, eyes flitting between the two keenly.

_How suspicious..._

Unknown to the three present. A lone figure sat on the other side of the cafe, watching them. A hand reached into a holster and pulled out a revolver, pointing it at Kate evenly.

**Hope you liked this one guys! I had to get the rest of the Royai angsty bit out of the way but the next chapter will be more lighthearted! And OH NO! xplanetsx the stalker is gonna kill Kate? Or could it be something else...?**

**Please review! xxx  
**


	8. Evidence

**Are you guys watching brotherhood? I don't think I've ever loved the artwork of a serialized anime so much before! It feels decadent... (And I feel like a fool)**

* * *

The gun was cocked, and aimed. Around the figure, people began to gasp, and a few cried out, taking shelter under tables. Winry looked back, eyes widening and she tugged Kate to one side, at the same time as she was pushed by Havoc. The end result was Winry beneath Kate, and Havoc holding them both down, glaring at the person at the other side of the cafe.

"Aren't you meant to be in the East?" He smirked. "Rebecca."

The dark haired woman began to laugh loudly, putting the gun back into it's holster. She ignored the general chaos she had caused in the cafe. "General Havoc, it's good to see you up and about."

Havoc glanced back at Kate. "It's ok, she's a friend... sort of."

"I'm the Harpy." Rebecca grinned. "Sorry about that, I just love making an entrance." She eyed Kate briefly, before turning her attention to Havoc. "So what have you been up to, big boy?"

Havoc grinned. "Jealous? I'm a General now, you know. Be more respectful, 2nd Lieutenant Catalina."

Kate sat up, moving off of Winry, glancing back at Rebecca, evidently a bit annoyed. Winry frowned and sighed. "We'll be going then." She said, jumping up and dragging a reluctant Kate after her.

"Do you know who that is?" Kate asked, once they were out of earshot. "She's very..."

"Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina." Winry supplied. "She's Riza's friend from the East. I heard she helped a lot during the coup." Kate glanced back, brow furrowed.

"Um... is she General Havoc's friend?"

"Kate." Winry said, tugging on her arm. "What is going on? Do you like Havoc?"

Kate blinked. "What sort of person would change affections so quickly?" She said, snatching her hand back from Winry. "I have only been married a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry..." Winry started. "It's good that you two are friends." She smiled sheepishly. "Besides, it's always Mustang who stole Havoc's girlfriends, not the other way round."

"Right..." Kate laughed nervously, when Winry eyed her doubtfully she shrugged. "Also... I don't want to sound horrible but Roy has much more going for him than Jean." Ignoring the creeping feeling on her spine, she walked away from the cafe with long, confident strides, Winry following with a frown.

Behind her, two people remained silent, Rebecca put a hand on Havoc's shoulder reassuringly. Havoc took a drag of his cigarette dispassionately and sighed, looking up at her. "Don't make that face, I didn't have a chance anyway. She's married to the fuhrer and I'm a cripple."

"And her husband is in love with his assistant." Rebecca pointed out. "This situation is a disaster... Hey where are you going?" She called as he wheeled away after the blonde girls. He grinned back at Rebecca cheekily.

"It's my job to look out for them, I'm not useless!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, glancing at the shop's security briefly before sighing. "You know being a cripple doesn't exactly ruin your chances, idiot... it just eliminates the trash." She turned and strode towards HQ without paying any attention to the security guards trying to stop her.

* * *

"He _burned _the letter?" Fuery sighed, eyes sliding from the woman to the man reproachfully. "Did it cross your mind that I could use the evidence, sir?"

Roy Mustang growled, crossing his arms. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It was very dramatic sir." Riza said, without changing her tone. "But it might be worth thinking about your actions in the future." She smirked when Roy flushed under her admonishment and sighed. "Never mind. Havoc might notice something in town."

"So until we hear more there's nothing we can do?" Roy groaned in defeat. "This is so annoying."

"On the contrary, sir." Riza smiled. "You can go through a list of people who know the true situation, and we can call them forward for interviewing." Roy glanced at her narrowly.

"Paperwork..." He smirked playfully. "Riza Hawkeye are you enjoying this?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir." Riza smirked back. "I simply think that it is best if you fill out a form detailing the people who are aware of your unique situation."

"I thought so." Roy turned away. "I've changed my mind- you're the harpy."

"Aw and I've even printed off business cards with the title." All three officers turned in surprise at the voice, and Rebecca waved cheerfully. "Yo."

"Rebecca!" Riza smiled, and relaxed her posture. "When did you arrive? You should have called and I'd have picked you up."

"I wanted to see the first lady of Amestris first." Rebecca winked. "Saw Havoc, says there's a bit of trouble going down?"

Fuery nodded. "Kate received a threat."

"Actually, we intercepted it." Roy pointed out.

"You burned it." Riza corrected.

"So there's no evidence." Fuery finished. "We sent Havoc to protect her; the man's got a good eye. But..." He sighed. "We're basically clueless."

"I see." Rebecca mused, and glared at Roy. "Causing trouble for Riza again?"

"I was wrong, she is and always will be the harpy." Roy muttered, glancing at Riza, who nodded in acceptance. "Can you just... go away." He whined, facing Rebecca again. "Or I'll demote you."

"No, no, no. General Grumman demanded that I come and visit." Rebecca grinned. "You're just jealous because you're used to having my dear Riza all to yourself."

Roy shot her a glare, at which the brunette laughed heartily. Riza turned to Fuery with a grimace, and he smiled. "Rebecca, would you like me to show you around Headquarters? I don't believe you've been able to explore during a time of peace."

"Ah, that's true." Rebecca grinned. "Can you show me the shooting range? I want to get some practice before I take on Riza in a competition."

"What's this about a competition?" Riza asked, but Rebecca had already swept Fuery from the room amidst a babble of her own excited chatter. "Honestly..." She sighed, smiling.

"You have bad taste in friends, Captain." Roy smirked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"That would have to extend to you, sir."

"Hey now..."

They smirked at each other, and Riza looked up as the phone rang. Picking it up she sighed. "General Fuery's office."

"I've destroyed the typewriter..."

Riza glanced up at Roy and pressed the button on the side of the phone. "Who is this?"

"I can see the girl now."

"Who is calling, please?"

"You know she just walked right past me? Not a care in the world."

Riza glared at Roy meaningfully. "If you're right beside her now you'll know that she's guarded." Roy's eyes widened and he rushed to the phone in the next room to call the phone built into Havoc's wheelchair.

"Oh yes... The cripple. You must be really serious about this."

This voice... Riza concentrated. "Why are you interested in her?"

"Aren't you worried? I could kill her if I wanted to. I was in the cafe when that woman had her gun, and I took the gun without her noticing. I could shoot her right now."

"What would be the point?" Riza asked. "She's more use to you alive."

"So I should kidnap her? I wonder what I'd do with a pretty girl like that if she was all chained up." Riza's hand began to tremble. "Hm? The cripple has a phone. Delightful."

"He'll kill you." Riza growled. "You won't get her."

"What do you care? Wouldn't your life be easier with her gone? After all, you are in love with her husband."

"You-!" Riza growled as the tone went dead. Still shaking, she hung up the phone and sat down heavily. She looked up as Roy ran in.

"He only caught a glimpse of someone leaving the phone booth." He panted. "Damn it!"

"He hung up before I could find anything out about him." Riza sighed, meeting his eyes. "But luckily he was transferred to Fuery's phone when he asked for you. Because only Fuery's phone has this prototype." She pressed a button on the side and ejected the tape. "I recorded the whole conversation. We have evidence."

"Riza Hawkeye you are a genius." Roy grinned, reaching for the tape as she stepped back, pocketing the tape. "Um... Captain?"

"I'm not letting you burn this one, Roy." Riza smirked. "You can't be trusted with anything of importance."

"Ugh... Who do you think is Fuhrer?" Roy growled, stepping forwards menacingly. "I think I can be trusted with a tape..."

Riza stepped away from his reach again, smiling. "Like you can be trusted with paper?" Roy rolled his eyes and grinned, launching himself at his assistant, grabbing her wrist and pulling her sharply back.

Twisting in surprise, Riza stumbled. "Sir! The tape!" She shouted, and he twisted her in midair so that when they landed, he was beneath her.

There was a moment of stillness, then Roy began to shake with barely suppressed laughter. Riza gasped in shocked disapproval and scrambled away from him. Roy grinned and looked towards the window. "Sorry."

"Apologies are more sincere without a cheshire cat grin, sir." Riza said archly, putting the tape on the desk.

"Well then, captain, telling someone off is more sincere without that smirk."

"I'm not smirking."

"You are..." Roy grinned, leaning forwards and tucking a strand of hair behind Riza's ear. "It reminds me of when we were children. Do you remember how we were back then?"

Riza smiled reluctantly and sighed. "Well..."

-What do you care? Wouldn't your life be easier with her gone? After all, you are in love with her husband.-

Riza gasped, standing abruptly. "It was a long time ago sir."

"Not that long. You're not far beyond your own childhood Riza."

"I'm far enough." Riza said, stepping backwards. "Why can't you let this be easy?"

Roy stood. "I know full well that I don't deserve to be happy, Riza, but we both know I've always been selfish. Can't you admit that you love me?"

Riza slapped him, sharply, across the face. "I've told you before that that is irrelevant." She gasped. "What I want, what you want doesn't matter right now." She trembled. "I sometimes catch myself thinking how much easier it would be if Kate would go away... and I hate it."

"You think I don't think the same, feel the same?"

"I think we're both bad people." Riza grimaced. "And what we're doing isn't fair to anybody."

.

**.(A.N. I was going to finish the chapter here, but I'm adding another half chapter on for your enjoyment- I know I like reading longer chapters!)**

.

The two had spent the rest of the day avoiding each other wherever possible, which unfortunately didn't count for much when Riza was officially Roy's assistant and secretary, and they were working together on a job.

"Fuery says that progress is slow but he's analysing the recording to look for clues, to check if the voice is distorted or anything." Riza said, glancing up after hanging up the phone. "He will keep you informed and write up a report at the end."

"Understood." Roy said, with a sigh. "I'm going to meet Kate at the door. Havoc says she bought a fair amount..."

Riza smiled briefly. "Pass on my regards."

"Will do." Roy managed, glancing back at her before leaving.

Sighing, Riza allowed her eyebrows to crease from their forced neutral position and she leaned into her hand, propping her head up on her arm. Her gaze drifted to the Fuhrer's desk and rested there.

"Riiiiiiiizaaaaaa!" Rebecca called joyfully, appearing through the window. "We should go out tonight!"

"Rebecca!" Riza exclaimed as her friend climbed through the window. "But... we're on the top floor!"

Rebecca made a dismissive motion with her hand before grabbing Riza's wrist and tugging her forwards. "Come on, get dressed I want to go out!"

"I'm still on duty!"

"Elizabeth Grumman Hawkeye." Rebecca said seriously, moving so that her nose almost touched Riza's. "I want hard liquor, and so do you."

Stunned, Riza allowed herself to be dragged out of the window and onto a stretched blanket, propped up by four MPs, evidently under orders from the flighty lieutenant.

"We need a biiiiiiig reunion." Rebecca announced, before throwing Riza into the driving seat and pointing forwards. "Onwards!"

Smiling in amusement, Riza did as she was instructed, musing over the fact that on this excursion to help Riza feel better, Riza was the one driving.

* * *

"Thank you for looking after her, Havoc." Roy smiled as Kate approached him, holding onto Havoc's wheelchair lightly. "I heard you had an eventful time, Kate." He said gently. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault." Kate muttered, glancing to Havoc. "Jean tried to shoot at him but he got away."

"I'm not as good a shot as Hawkeye, I'm afraid." Havoc shrugged, meeting Roy's eyes seriously. "But no harm was done."

Roy smiled. "Thanks Havoc." He leaned over and took most of Kate's shopping bags, winking at her. "You've been busy then?"

Unsure what he meant, Kate simply frowned and looked away. The three began to head inside, Kate hanging by Havoc. "So someone's after me?"

"Looks that way, kid." Havoc sighed. "We need to keep an eye out, eh? Roy's worried." Kate snorted and looked down.

"Thanks again for today. You're really... you're a great person."

Havoc blinked and blushed lightly, looking away. "Ah, you're embarrassing me..."

"Sorry." Kate smiled sadly. "But I do mean it." With that, she leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek, right by the corner of his mouth, before hurrying away to walk beside Roy.

Roy and Kate began chatting as Havoc was left dazed, with one hand on his cheek.

"Huh?"


	9. Secrecy

**Note to all you awesome peeps... FIRSTLY I watched conquerer of Shamballa last night (for the first time) and although the end was epic (SCAR!) and the EdxWin was awesome (almost no Rose! yay!) I did NOT like Roy leaving Riza! I loved it when she said she'd been waiting, but GAH.**

**Then I realized that I'm basically writing a story about the same thing (albeit I'm going for a happy ending)... and hated myself a bit. Therefore, flames will be taken willingly from now on. (Cries)**

**SECONDLY! I've found Havoc's theme for this story, and I'm massively tempted to make a video of it for youtube, with my own art, as an advert. David Archuleta's "Crush" pretty much fits with this story don't you think?**

**Oh man, I love Jean Havoc so much it's about equal to my love of Roy and Riza. (Shocker!)**

**Alsooooo I actually did a miracle the other night... and saved my entire university life in the space of 6 hours. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME!**

**In the latest FMA chapter, who else SQUEALED when Roy had his arm around Riza all couple-y? EE! It was such a Royai chapter!**

**And Edward is truly awesome, and ALPHONSE!1111111111!1!**

* * *

"I see..." Kate said slowly, eyebrows furrowed. Riza watched as Roy tried to explain the situation to the girl calmly, while Havoc sat beside her, evidently annoyed.

From her place at the other end of the table, the sniper's Hawk eyes picked up the nervous glance to Havoc when Roy assured her of her safety, and his barely perceptible smile in her direction, as well as the deep turmoil in his eyes when he thought no one was watching, when he was surveying the interaction between Roy and Kate.

In fact, Riza thought, when Kate glanced at her in turn, Kate seemed more comfortable around she and Havoc than she did around Roy.

That wouldn't exactly be beneficial if one of the papers caught a photo of an exchange between Kate and Havoc, while Roy stood on her arm. Scandal was rife in the papers at this time, and giving the media kindling would start a forest fire.

Man, she felt like a bitch. If only Roy hadn't married Kate, just walked out of the bar, then none of this would have happened. Kate could have lived happily with her mother for the rest of her life...

Having said that, none of them had any idea what Kate's previous life was like. In the short time they'd spent with her she seemed like a good person but... Riza knew better than anyone how appearances could be deceptive.

"So I want you to stay in sight of one of us at all times." Roy finished. "When you go out Havoc will be your bodyguard..."

"But surely that's unreasonable." Kate frowned, "You've gotten threatening messages, and that's scary, but nothing's happened yet, and surely a General has better things to do than babysit."

"You're right." Riza said, meeting Kate's eyes. "But you're not taking into account our personal feelings." She smiled softly. "We want you to be safe, so we want the best to guard you."

"Miss Hawkeye..."

"Call me Riza, I won't kill you."

Kate flushed and smiled. "Thanks, Riza." Riza nodded once with a smile. "Are there any suspects?"

"That's where we hoped you could help us." Roy smiled at Riza in thanks, before putting a hand on Kate's arm and looking serious again. "Do you remember where we got married? Who the witnesses were?"

Kate's eyes widened in realization. "You think it's one of them?" She looked away, seeming troubled. "I don't think that's possible."

"You know who they were?" Riza noticed the pitch of hope in Roy's voice, but Kate bit her lip.

"I... No. I don't."

"I see." He deflated. "That's understandable." Dark eyes flickered to Riza again and he sat back, away from his young wife. "We're back to square one then." Riza nodded with a light frown, glancing at Kate to see the girl had her eyes down and hands clasped, trembling.

"I'm very sorry." Kate whispered. "I wish I could remember." She twisted the wedding band on her finger- she still had no engagement ring, and shook her head.

"It's fine." Havoc said, briefly meeting Riza's eyes. "No one blames you."

"Of course not." Riza supplied. "Our main priority is preserving the peace, which means preserving you." She smiled.

Kate nodded awkwardly, before fiddling with her ring again. "Could I... go to my room? I'd like some time to think... I might remember."

The three soldiers exchanged looks before Roy nodded his assent. "I'll post a guard outside your door, ok?"

Kate nodded, and took her leave, Riza phoned down to the MPs and gave Roy's orders, hanging up and facing the others in silence. Havoc rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. "So."

"She's hiding something." Roy said. "But we can't force it out of her."

"She'll tell us, in time." Riza sighed. "She's not stupid." She met Havoc's eyes with a sad smile. "And she's not a bad person."

Havoc's eyes widened slightly, and he looked away with a faint blush. "I suppose not."

"Ugh!" Roy whined, stretching across the desk. "This is so tiring! I hate political marriages!"

"With all due respect sir." Riza smirked dryly. "This could have been avoided if you'd been half as sensible as... well even as Edward."

"Who's comparing me to that runt?" Roy grumbled. ""I'd rather have strawberry seeds stuck between my lovely white teeth."

Riza sighed, smiling. "I know, sir."

* * *

"AAAAchoo!" Edward wiped his nose with a frown. "Ugh..."

"Maybe someone's talking about you, brother." Alphonse laughed, hands tucked into his pockets. "Maybe the Fuhrer..."

"Shut up, Al..." Edward frowned. "I'm not happy with that guy." Alphonse smiled softly.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, looking up at Central Headquarters. "Hey, look at that." He pointed up at a window. "Isn't that..."

"What the hell?" Ed frowned. "That looks like Mustang's wife."

The two young men watched as a girl in a brown skirt and white shirt shimmied down the wall using a rope. She dropped to the floor, and they soon saw her again climbing over the grounds walls. Alphonse's eyebrows raised higher and Edward's jaw dropped lower.

"What the hell?" Edward groaned. "I guess we have to follow her, huh?"

"It's probably for the best."

"What a goddamned hassle."

Smiling ruefully, Alphonse followed Edward as they tracked the young First Lady.

* * *

The corridors on the third floor were silent; the upper command had their own private offices here, and so they were often left undisturbed (apart from by phone call) unless it was an emergency. The Generals' assistants usually acted as liaison between the Generals and the other floors when the private offices were in use.

However, the point was usually moot since the Generals under Mustang's rule favoured working in teams on the lower floors.

"How are you and the Chief getting on?" Havoc asked, exiting the lift (In American, elevator) first. Behind him, the blonde Captain sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't realise that my accompanying you to the office would lead to an interrogation, Jean." Havoc grinned back at her as he headed to his office, unlocking the door.

"You know." He began, opening the door and entering the empty office. "I used to like you. Quite a lot actually." Riza blinked but Havoc continued through the office, as nonchalant as he'd ever been. "Looking back, I don't think I ever had a specific 'type' of woman; if I admired someone, I admired them. You were so cool all the time... you became the perfect woman to me."

Riza shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. "General Havoc..."

"You were also the perfect soldier." Havoc said, glancing back at her. "Now, things are different, you know? I still admire you, but there's something more. We're the same, right?"

"I don't know what you mean." She said, watching as Havoc opened a drawer, taking out a little leather-bound book.

Jean looked up with his eyebrows raised. "Yes you do." He countered. "I'm not stupid. You and Mustang have always loved each other." When Riza looked away, he smirked. "You know those betting pools we had in the office? We had a running bet on how long it would take you guys to suck it up and stick it in..."

"How crude."

"Even so." Havoc grinned. "For someone like me, who has a string of girlfriends that I really like, it was just another amazing thing about you. That you could love someone so much for so long."

Riza narrowed her eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

"It's pretty obvious that I like Kate, isn't it?" He smiled bitterly. "But she's married to Roy, and although I feel that this is different, I don't have proof that she's not just another girl I really like." He handed the book to Riza. "Look at this."

Opening the book, Riza almost laughed. "This is..."

"The name of every girl I've pursued since I was thirteen."

"There's a lot."

Havoc laughed. "I know. But I want something that rivals your love for Roy. I can't make a move on Kate, that's ridiculous, but if I still like her after one year, you have to agree to stay here, in the military..."

"Jean..."

"Taking my place as General."

* * *

(I have made a front cover for this story on Deviantart under the name of Kioku1990 link is here http :/ kioku1990 .deviantart. com /art/Royai-Destroying-Everything-161538136 (without spaces)

**Oh My Gawd! A short chapter, I know... but it'll have to do for the rest of the week; my uni assignments are all due in this week and I might die if this remains half done and unposted... It's so distracting! So although it's short, this is a good place to end, right? Kinda cliffie-ish?**

**Will Riza take Havoc's offer? Who is the stalker? What is Kate hiding? WHY DOES ROY STAY SO COMPLETELY OUT OF THE LOOP?**

**Also, should this story progress to a lemony level? Or is it fine as it is? I can see how a lemon would fit in (much later) but I'm not sure if it would alienate some of you readers. It would be tasteful and all that... erm.**

**So yeah it's up to you. REVIEW!  
**


	10. Contemplation

**IN THE LATEST FMAB THE GOLD-TOOTHED DOCTOR CALLED RIZA ROYS BELOVED! How canon can you get, really? :D Also, my university semester is over! WHOO!**

**This chapter explains a wee bit about Kate, and a bit more about Riza's thoughts on Havoc's offer :) But what will she decide?  
**

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Edward growled, shoving his hand in his pocket and drawing out his pocket watch, checking it and huffing angrily. Alphonse glanced over his shoulder with a sympathetic smile as they watched from a distance as Kate entered a small bar. "I have never been in this part of town."

It was true for both of them, the area was run down and shabby, with broken glass littering the narrow walkways. The bar Kate had entered was one of many on the short road, a small bar cornering an alleyway with a broken sign reading "Betsy's".

"Should we go inside?"

"Would we catch gonorrhoea?"

"I don't think so." Alphonse said, uncertainly. Ed was silent for a moment, before he broke out in a face-splitting grin as he snorted. Al frowned. "Brother?"

"I was just imagining Mustang with some horrible disease, never mind."

A little daunted, Al turned back to the bar. "Oh look, she's coming out already."

True to his word, the short blonde woman emerged from the doorway, wearing a knee length coat to cover her dress, and had discarded her heeled shoes (Alphonse had yet to get over the fact she'd scaled a wall in those) in favour of ratty boots. She turned and kissed a shadowed figure on the cheek in the doorway before departing, glancing behind her furtively.

"We following?" Alphonse asked, looking to Edward before blinking at the empty space. "Ed?" He looked after Kate and saw a small car, heavily adorned with thorns and dragons following her slowly. "Oh, brother..." He sighed, crouching low and running after the car.

They followed Kate down a side alleyway, Edward restoring his 'car' to it's rightful form as a metal bin, and hiding behind it as Kate climbed up a fire escape to the third floor of a building, the ground floor of which was signed as "Ryan's girls"

Grimacing at her choice of venue, Alphonse looked at his older brother. "What now?"

Edward rolled his sleeves up and smirked. "What else? We follow."

"Of course." Al sighed. "But how?" Ed was already running up the fire escape as silently as his boots would allow, using his arms to swing over the banisters soundlessly. Alphonse blinked, before following in the same manner.

They crouched beside the open window Kate had entered through and Edward mimed for Al to be quiet, a totally unnecessary gesture that had Alphonse rolling his eyes. They fell silent and listened intently to Kate's voice.

"... you would kick me out as soon as you saw me."

"The idea is tempting." A male voice muttered, and the boys heard the sound of a glass being set down. "I was under the impression you'd moved on from our type."

There was a sigh, Kate's. "You know that won't happen."

"Then why did you go?" The voice sounded strange, emotional. "He's really angry at you, you know. Why did you come here? Didn't your mum warn you?"

"Mum doesn't mess with you guys, you know that."

"But you're her daughter." The voice was reassuring, but had a vicious undertone. "Surely she'd stop turning a blind eye for you."

"I'm not her problem, don't be ridiculous. I'm Roy Mustang's wife." She paused. "That's why I'm here."

Edward smirked at Alphonse, who sighed in dread; he knew that look. Edward was relishing this, totally.

"I want you to stop with the threats. This life is nothing to do with you."

"Or you."

There was a short silence and then "I know. They're good people, so in a few years I'll leave, but I can't now, I can't!" Alphonse risked a glance over the window sill. The man was out of sight, but Kate was stood more proudly than she'd seemed in the mansion- this was evidently her home environment, and she knew what she was doing.

"Leave? in a few years? That won't satisfy me or him, you know."

"I didn't come here for my own safety, I came here for yours. If I tell them you were the witness, that I remember..."

"You wouldn't." The voice was perturbed, but confident. "You love me."

There were footsteps, and knowing time was up, Alphonse dragged Ed over the side of the fire escape, hanging on to the railings so they wouldn't fall. Kate emerged from the window, face serious.

The man inside watched as Kate left, and sighed, picking up his whiskey and sipping it leisurely as he listened to her descending the noisy rattling fire escape. Pausing, he listened as the two that followed her dropped to the floor, landing on their feet and heading away. "Well that was interesting." He mumbled, looking up at the flaking ceiling. "I wonder how much longer she'll be welcome?"

He looked over as the door opened and his eyes widened at the sight of the man in the doorway. Standing abruptly, and dropping his glass, he bowed to the intruder, and clenched his fists in nervousness.

"It seems like you'll want to let off steam tonight." The man's voice was gentle, as always, but he knew who this was, and wasn't going to be lured into a false sense of security. "Come downstairs, I'll get one of the girls to help you out."

"Thank you, Ryan."

* * *

Riza had been thinking over the offer, even when she returned to Roy's office and Havoc had gone home.

Havoc's almost-confession had been disconcerting. It was good that he only admired her now, but still... suddenly all these men were coming out of the woodwork and none of them were an option.

She snorted at her own thoughts. Well that was an overly practical way of thinking about it...

Taking Havoc's place as General...

Riza bit down on her lip worriedly. She wasn't one to bet, but there was a certain masochistic part of her that was tempted, if only to cling to her connections to the Military. Hardly the brave new life she sought, but a safer option.

Maybe she could transfer, and act like her Grandfather as a General, overseeing one of the Amestrian districts away from Roy. It was certainly the wiser choice.

"Riza?" She looked up as Roy entered her office. "Shouldn't you have gone home already?"

"What time is it?" Riza asked softly, the desk lamp the only illumination as Roy approached her. He was wearing plain clothes, and carrying a glass of wine.

"Late." Roy answered, smirking. "Losing track?"

"A little." Riza admitted, she shot him a glance. "You're not helping." He shrugged, and sat against the desk.

"Want to talk?"

"Not particularly." Riza smiled, and Roy nodded, smiling back. "Where's Kate?"

"In bed."

Riza nodded, ignoring the clenching in her chest at the casual mention of his wife in bed. "Shouldn't you be?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "What?" He frowned. "We don't sleep together, it doesn't matter if I'm in bed now or later... Riza?" He sighed. "You don't want to be with me, but you don't want me to be with anyone else, is that it?"

"That's not it at all, Fuhrer." Riza said, meeting his eyes. "I wouldn't be so childish."

"No." Roy took a sip of his wine. "Even when you were young you were mature. Difficult to approach." Riza frowned.

"Difficult?"

"More like unattainable." Roy amended, smiling again. "You never said what you wanted, and only did what you were meant to do. It's always been that way."

Riza subconsciously straightened a little, reminded of the scars. "There's nothing wrong with fulfilling your duty."

"Indeed. I'm doing the same right now..." He smiled bitterly. "Though maybe not as quietly as you do." They fell into silence before Roy sighed. "Join me for a glass of wine in the lounge, at least. If nothing else we're old friends."

"If nothing else." Riza smiled, and stood up with him.

Once in the lounge, Riza removed her jacket and hair clip as Roy poured her a glass and sat down. Riza accepted the glass with a smile, and they chatted together about nothing.

It was good to chat pointlessly, and they both enjoyed the company. After a while, Riza turned to Roy thoughtfully. "Roy... I honestly think you should try to make the best of your situation."

"How so?"

"You two are uncomfortable around each other. It's only a matter of time before someone notices it's more than nerves on her part. You two should try to go out together a little. Get to know each other." Riza looked to the fire. "She's lonely."

"She has Winry, you... Jean Havoc likes her."

Riza shot him a glare. "He does. Under normal circumstances his affection should be encouraged, but she is your wife, and it will only hurt those involved if it continues."

Roy sat back. "You're a very logical woman." He smiled, amused.

"Yes." Riza agreed softly. "But I also don't want to see Kate get in a situation more complicated than can be helped. She's a good girl, and I think she is right for this country. With no military background she could be an... emissary or advocate of peace without the tainted background we would have had."

Roy winced as Riza acknowledged the way things would have been. "You'd have accepted me?" He asked, serious. Riza glanced at him in surprise, silent as they regarded each other in the firelight. Her long blonde hair flickered orange in the light, and her eyes danced with the reflection of the fire.

"I think that goes without saying, although..." She didn't manage the rest of her sentence, as Roy moved to sit beside her and leaned in quickly, gently capturing her lips.

Riza closed her eyes and lifted a hand to his shoulder, pushing him away gently. They remained a short distance apart, Riza's eyes solemn, and Roy's pained.

"I'm not first lady material." Riza finished, stroking Roy's face softly. "You were a fool to consider the idea." Her words weren't harsh, but more like the words of someone resigned to their fate. Roy held her gaze, and leaned forward again, resting his forehead against hers.

"I want to marry you." He breathed.

Riza was quiet for a long moment, and then she sighed, holding his face away and kissing his cheek. "Me too." She assented.

"Riza Hawkeye!" A loud voice bellowed, and the two sprung apart to see Rebecca in a short black dress and heels. "You cheat!"

"Rebecca?" Riza raised an eyebrow.

"You promised we'd go out tonight!" Rebecca whined. "I've been waiting forever!" Roy muttered something about Harpies under his breath and Rebecca shot him a glare. "She's mine tonight!" Rebecca called imperiously. "I booked in advance!"

Riza sighed, a smile tugging on her lips. "Booked?"

"Made plans, booked out, kidnapped- they're the same thing!"

"I don't think..."

"Shut up Mustang!" Rebecca turned to Riza with a pout. "I've not seen you in ages! Come on! I want to drink!" With a grin, Riza allowed herself to be steered from the room, leaving a dazed Fuhrer alone with two half-empty glasses of wine.

Half empty, definitely not half full.

"Curse you Rebecca Catalina."

* * *

**You know the ffnet spell check doesn't accept Rebecca as a word? Riza's fine... oh and Gonorrhoea! (Though I'm certain it's spelled right... is Gonorrhoea not a word in American or something? I demand English English!) Haha or Scottish English, whichever ;)**

**Okay guys, I know no decisions have been made in this chapter, but updates will be ore regular from now on! So that should make up for it! Also, there are MANY ways this story could go and I'm still deciding. YOU CHOOSE!**

**OPTION A- A more action-y thing involving a kidnapping  
**

**OPTION B- A darker storyline where the characters get more deceptive and there's a lot of sinning  
**

**OPTION C- A lighter storyline where everyone sticks to their morals and tries to do the right thing**

**Remember, ALL OF THESE have the same ending, it's just how they get there :) Please vote! And review! And... I love you!  
**


	11. Ryan's Girls

**Crikey, the voting is UNANIMOUS for sinning! Was it me using that word? Everyone's like "M rating!" :D haha well I have been toying with the idea of M's, which everybody seems to want... and I agree that the complications involved would be interesting... but it's DIFFICULT to keep em in character through all this...**

**Although only one or two were interested in them keeping their honourable intentions, I will keep an aspect of that, since the characters themselves are surprisingly noble, considering their intentions and pasts.**

**Wish me luck!**

.

"What was that? You're so bad..." Rebecca grinned devilishly. "Were you guys getting it on?"

Riza threw her a half-hearted glare. "I would never compromise myself like that."

"Why? You were there first."

"Becca!" Riza frowned, fighting a smile. "That's a childish way of thinking."

"Maybe... but it's still true." Rebecca grinned fiendishly as she threw a dress at her friend from the wardrobe to where she stood in the bedroom doorway. "This one."

"It doesn't fit..."

"Don't even try. I bought you that last Christmas and I know you've not gained or lost a pound since then!" Rebecca smirked as Riza rolled her eyes and retreated into the bathroom.

"Havoc's trying to make me gamble." Riza called, as Rebecca the herself on the bed, patiently whistling to herself.

"Oh?"

"How's this?" Riza emerged in the russet dress Rebecca had chosen, it fell halfway down her thigh, and clipped modestly over both shoulders. "It looks like two tea towels have been sewn at the sides..."

"Don't be stupid, it looks amazing."

"There's too much leg to look decent."

"Well we're not going anywhere decent." Rebecca grinned dangerously, and Riza sighed.

"Do we have to?"

Without saying anything, Rebecca pushed Riza through the door. "I heard from a friend that a friend of hers found this place that does the best cocktails... though it's a little disreputable."

"A little disreputable? Becca, I'm the Fuhrer's bodyguard!"

"No one will recognize you! They're all high." Rebecca beamed, and Riza visibly quailed. "Don't worry, we're not druggies, we're just there for the cocktails."

"Rebecca, you are horrifically irresponsible!"

"You love it."

.

Edward leaned against the wall, visibly disturbed as he looked over to his brother as Kate entered the mansion, walking smilingly past the guard. "Sorry, I skipped out for a breath of fresh air." She said, and the guard bowed.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you, ma'am."

Edward turned to Alphonse, eyes wide. "What the hell?"

Alphonse grimaced. "Brother..."

"No! Al! Mustang's been taken in!" Ed's eyes were wild, and Alphonse was reminded of how keenly Ed felt betrayal and deception. If there was hostility, it was to be declared, not hidden. "You heard what she was saying! she's in with those guys, and they're... they're..."

"We don't have proof. If you go to Mustang and tell him that the woman he loves is deceiving him... who will he believe?"

"We fought together!"

"Love is strange like that." Alphonse smiled. "Imagine if he told you Winry was a criminal."

Edward shot him a glare. "That's different. Winry's been our friend forever."

"But there was a long period of time when we didn't see her. Several, actually..."

Ed grimaced, and Al knew he wasn't convinced, touching his brother's arm, he met his eyes solidly. "We need to think about this, got it? We need to make sure that this is as bad as it seems..." Edward looked at him, scornfully, but Alphonse urged him silently, and eventually, Edward's shoulders slumped.

"Got it, Al. We'll ask Winry more about her later."

Alphonse rolled his eyes, knowing it was going to be the best he could get out of his brother.

.

"This is the place!" Rebecca beamed, hands on her hips as they came to a stop outside a dingy bar with a broken sign above the door. Riza frowned up at the sign with distaste.

"Ryan's Girls?" She looked at her friend. "You brought me to a strip club?"

Rebecca laughed, linking arms with Riza and approaching the solid metal door, knocking twice. Riza felt uncomfortable as they stood outside for a long moment, hating the apprehensive feeling twisting her gut as the viewing piece was slid aside and a pair of eyes looked the girls up and down.

When the door opened, Riza was overwhelmed with the desire to run. Her instincts were screaming at her to get away, and if it wasn't for Rebecca already entering the club, she would have turned around and walked away without hesitation.

As it was, Riza was pulled into the dark, badly lit hovel.

The club was a strange place to be. Riza, who was inclined to dress modestly in all situations, was mildly perturbed by the casual way girls as young as seventeen were serving drinks in little more than their underwear and heavy make-up.

The male population was varied from shabby looking men, to polished business men and obvious criminals. Riza's skin crawled with unease and she stayed close to Rebecca's side as they manoeuvred their way past a scantily clad contortionist winding her way around a metal pole as a topless redhead poured a bottle of vodka out over her.

"This place is weird." Riza hissed into Rebecca's ear, a little relieved to see Rebecca's smile was now weaker, and less crazy than before.

"We'll try one cocktail and go somewhere else..." Rebecca appeased, glancing back at a woman in a bikini imitation of a military uniform. "I wonder if this place is legal?" She mused as the looked over to a young girl giving a businessman a lap dance in the middle of the room, removing items of clothing in full view of the other customers.

"Is there anything I can help you ladies with?" They turned in surprise at the voice, and met with a young bartender smiling disarmingly over the counter. "You seem a little lost."

Riza was silent, regarding the man distrustfully as they sat at the bar stools, trying to ignore the stickiness of everything they touched.

Rebecca glanced at Riza before smiling uneasily. "What cocktails do you have?"

The young man looked surprised, smiling oddly. "Cocktails? You sure? They're pretty strong here..."

"This is the place!" Rebecca grinned. "Thank God! Yeah we'll have whatever you recommend."

Riza kept an eye on the bartender as he made the drinks, not entirely trusting of the strangely kind man behind the bar. At the same time, she was paying attention to her surroundings when...

"... and the customer in Aerugo..." Riza looked up in surprise. "... No, that's not..."

"Rebecca." She hissed, turning around to look for the source of the voice. "That's..."

"Riza?" Rebecca asked, and the bartender looked up in surprise.

"Riza?" He asked, looking warily between the two. "Your drink?"

Without another word, Riza unholstered her gun ("Where the hell were you keeping that?" Rebecca cried) and set off through the sweaty masses.

Grabbing her drink, Rebecca downed the bright pink cocktail and grinned. "Awesome." She gasped, winking at the bartender before running after her friend.

The bartender ran a hand through his fair hair before looking over his shoulder to one of the bouncers, and shrugged before turning to the next customer.

Riza, meanwhile, was following the voice.

"Well get it done! Don't tell me it's impossible."

Where are you?

"Besides, she's in enough trouble as it is, without making it harder..."

Riza caught a glimpse of a gloved hand hanging up a phone at the front desk, before the door was opened and a tall male in a long coat and hat left the building. Spurred on by the proximity, Riza surged forwards, stepping on a few toes and pushing a stripper out of the way as she began to scream at the sight of Riza's revolver.

The bouncer at the door tried to intercept the blonde, but with a swift kick to the back of his knees, he was floored and Riza was hopping over him. Bursting through the door, gun held out in front of her, she entered the alleyway, pivoting on her foot to wheel around and face the other direction, she sighed as the man seemed to have disappeared.

As Rebecca appeared in the doorway, Riza gestured for her to head one way down the alley, while she headed out to the main road.

Unseen by the two women, a smiling face watched from the top storey of the building.

.

Havoc was sat in his living room, listening to the wireless with a sense of detachment as he smoked lazily, looking out of the window.

He smiled softly as he heard an old favourite come on, and tapped his finger against the leather arm of his chair as he closed his eyes.

He missed going out, but he had learned to value small things such as- KNOCK KNOCK

Jumping, Havoc's eyes shot open to see Breda's nose pressed against the glass in front of him, yelling in surprise, Havoc leaned back, promptly crashing to the floor.

Breda began to laugh heartily on the other side of the glass, and pulled the window open- he knew the latch had long since fallen off. "Yo." He managed, finally stopping his loud guffaws. Jean glared up from his place on the floor and stubbed out his cigarette on the carpet.

"Very funny." He growled.

"I thought so."

"Help me up then." Breda squeezed through the window and did as he was asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Couldn't help it, mate." He chuckled. "So anyway, our Fuhrer tells me you're Kate's personal bodyguard now? How did that happen? Aren't you a little high-ranked?"

Havoc shrugged. "We're friends, which makes things easier, and I'm pretty unassuming in a wheelchair." He added bitterly. Breda smiled sympathetically.

"Come with me buddy, I'm dropping some work off at Roy's and then ferrying some stuff to the Elrics' hotel room, fancy a wander?"

Havoc smiled at his friend. "Yeah I suppose I can grace a sad ass like you with my presence."

"Yeah dude, at least I can keep a girl."

"Low blow."

"Speaking of which..." Breda began, glancing at Jean sideways. "You're not... into Kate are you?"

Havoc frowned. "What makes you ask?"

"You have bad taste." Breda grinned. "Always go for the Jail-Bait." Havoc retaliated with a smack to his arm.

"Shut up." He grinned. "You think I'd be stupid enough to go after Mustang's wife? Even if it is a farce I'm pretty sure he's tapping that anyway."

Breda chuckled, satisfied with his friend's answer. "I bet you're right." He missed the flash of pain in Jean's eyes as he headed to the car. "Come on then, wise man. Let's get some overtime."

.

Roy Mustang was close to heading upstairs, when one of the overnight staff knocked on his study door. "Come in." He called, turning slightly as the Guard announced the arrival of Havoc and Breda. Sighing, he leaned against the desk and smirked at them.

"What are you doing interrupting me at night? Isn't this the time when newlyweds enjoy their time together?" Havoc paled slightly, but Breda laughed.

"You behave, Mustang. We needed to drop off this from Fuery. It's a form asking for permission to equip the mansion with security bugs, to try and find out if this is an inside job." Roy's eyes widened.

"Who do you suspect?"

"It's too early to say." Breda said seriously. "But Fuery believes it's reasonable to assume someone here knows something."

Roy leaned forwards, intrigued. "What would this involve?"

.

"Damn it." Riza cursed again, sitting heavily on the sofa. "I can't believe we lost that man."

"Who was it?" Rebecca asked, frowning. "You took off like nothing I've ever seen! What did you see?"

Riza looked up at the ceiling, memorizing the faint marks of the paint. "It wasn't anything I saw... I knew that voice." She met Rebecca's eyes. "I had a phone call, before, from the person threatening Kate."

"Oh."

"He was there, I know it." Riza grated. "And we lost him."

"We could stake the place out?"

"The two of us can't, but if I report it to Roy then we can dispatch some men undercover and have them listen to the recording of the phone conversation, to memorize the voice." She frowned. "Though he might not frequent the place often, it's one of the only leads we have."

Rebecca sighed. "I'm tired, and this is urgent. You should go and tell Roy now. We might be able to send men out tonight, or at least prepare things for tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning." Riza nodded, and went to her room, emerging in her civilian clothing.

"I'll take Hayate, you'll be okay on your own?"

Rebecca smirked. "Who are you talking to? Get out of here, girl."

.

Having finally gotten rid of Havoc and Breda, Roy was again about to go upstairs when the guard entered. Grouchily, Roy scowled. "What now? Can't you see I'm trying to go to bed?"

"Am I interrupting?" Riza's cool tones instantly widened his eyes, and he stood up, smiling.

Riza walked around the MP, dismissing him and turning to Roy with a smile.

"I have to talk to you about..."

"Tomorrow. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Roy said gently, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards him.

And for some reason, Riza couldn't bring herself to object.


	12. The Warehouse

**Very sorry about the lateness of this chapter! And I'm sure you were all looking forward to the Royai action! This chapter took too long to do, cinsidering, but I have a clear idea of what I'm doing with the whole Kate thing now, which is good. Also! WARNING! I'VE CHANGED THE RATING TO M FOR MATURE CONTENT!  
**

**ENJOY! AND R/R!**

* * *

His hands ran up the length of her arm, and she shivered. The lights were on, and as he moved her backwards, closing the door by reaching around her shoulders, she used her elbow to flick the switch.

The only light source now was a softly glowing desk lamp at the other side of the room; the curtains had long been closed to protect the privacy of the new Fuhrer while working. Riza's breath hitched as he cupped her chin, kissing her gently.

Unbidden, an image of Kate sprang to Riza's mind, and she almost- _almost _pushed the man away. But he pulled back of his own accord, and then he smiled at her.

Smiled at her.

When was the last time he'd smiled like that? Not when Grumman had passed him Fuhrership when the old man fell ill, or when he had regained his sight, not even when he'd discovered flame alchemy.

It might have been when they were younger, but she couldn't recall.

He didn't kiss her again straight away, but stroked her hair off of her face and bent forwards, sighing as their foreheads touched.

"We've done too much for love to be simple." He breathed, and she smiled. When she didn't reply, he looked up, meeting her eyes and watching them blur together from their proximity. "You're even wonderful when you look like a cyclops. That's strange."

"You're less of a smooth talker than you act, Mustang." Riza sighed. When he frowned, she moved her hands from his elbows to his cheeks, rubbing the bristled surface with her thumbs. "And more of an idiot than I ever gave you credit for."

"Is that a good thing?" He sounded hopeful, and looking up, Riza had to swallow as a tear escaped unbidden from one of her eyes- Roy couldn't see which.

"No." She whispered. She would have said more- there was more to say, but she'd either be repeating herself, or telling him things he already knew, and she wasn't one to waste words. He knew what she meant though; she saw him pull back a little, and wipe the tear off her cheek with a frown.

They would have probably stopped then, had Riza not let his name escape her lips in a breathy whisper, almost silenced by the quiet roaring of the gas lamp.

His eyes softened slightly, and they kissed.

It wasn't the most astounding kiss in the world- neither were totally able to concentrate on years of learning and practice when focused on each other. Lips collided and Roy picked up the blonde woman, who wrapped her legs around his middle as he pushed against the wall.

Riza felt him release her lips, and move to kiss against her jawline, pressing his lips to her skin in little butterfly kisses that trailed down her neck to her collarbone. She whimpered lightly, the noise taking him by surprise, and when she gripped him tighter, he smirked, moving them away from the wall and lying her down on the sofa, so that he had his knees either side of her hips, and his elbows were either side of her face.

She looked up at him, and he saw the last traces of confusion had left her, at least for now. Gratefully, he closed his eyes and smiled as he felt her fingers wind themselves into his thick dark hair.

"I love you." He whispered, and as she opened her mouth to answer him, he dove to her again.

The kisses were less gentle this time; he began to feel his growing desperation answered in her every movement. Every time her fingers touched the nape of his neck, and every time she lifted her leg up to press against his, he felt her.

Riza felt his urgency as the kisses grew more intense, and more consuming and he moved his legs, so that her knees were outside of his, and she could wrap herself around him. They parted, and he released a shuddering sigh as she moved to bite gently on his earlobe.

Despite this, he was the perfect gentleman, and though he plucked at the hem of her skirt, he didn't proceed until Riza began to unbutton his shirt. She'd barely finished popping the first button when he pulled the shirt over his head and did the same to her, leaving her in her underwear, and a little stunned at his suddenness.

"Ro-"

She was silenced by his mouth, working furiously against hers. And as he continued to undress her, pressing her against the sofa, Riza found it hard to think of anything outside the room.

When they finally joined, Roy found it difficult to hold back a groan as he was overwhelmed by a feeling of rightness, as though this was how it was meant to be all along. Riza and he, together, like two halves of the same whole.

And the thing was, he'd always known it somewhere in his mind, from the first day he saw her.

They moved slowly at first, a gentle gasp and a staggered hitch of breath as they savoured each other. Fingertips trailed down a back, a thigh lifted to rub against another, lips found new ways to touch, to explore.

Sighing gently as they moved together, Roy looked deep into Riza's eyes, and smiled breathlessly as he cupped her face, memorizing every curve, every plane of her features as she did his. BEnding forwards, his lips brushed her ear and before he could say anything...

"I love you." She whispered. And he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing from the sheer joy of her saying it first.

And they were complete.

* * *

Outside, in the hall, a young woman stood at the bottom of the staircase, dressed in a light jacket over a short black dress and heels. She paused, her head turned to the door which stood ajar at the end of the hallway. When an audible groan sounded through the empty house, she jumped, and stepped backwards, trembling, before her jaw clenched and she moved forwards. Moving down the hall in the opposite direction, she slipped into one of the offices and unhooked the phone, dialling a number by heart.

"It's me." She whispered, her voice echoing off the dark walls and against the now closed door. "I'm ready, where are you?"

Listening to the answer, she swept a long brunette wig over pinned up blonde tresses and crept out of the window, heels sinking into the flowerbeds as she stumbled around to the wall and clambered up the trellis of wall roses to the hidden rope coiled under a shrub at the top of the wall.

Once settled, she smoothed down her skirt and walked as normally as possible in those heels towards the streetlight under which a young man was smoking a cigarette in a light shirt and braces. Fox eyes glanced at her as she approached him, and he frowned.

"I heard you talked to Samuel the other night. I'd have thought you'd want to stay well away from our sort now that you're moving in..." He exhaled smoke in her direction. "...higher circles."

Kate's face remained expressionless as she looked up at him. "I'm not stupid."

"No. that's one thing you're not." He smirked. "Samuel though... little Sammy... he's always been soft in the head, ever since you were little. It's his fault you're in trouble, really, and he doesn't even realize."

"It's not his fault." Kate said, finally showing her feelings through a defiant lifting of her chin. "Don't you dare, ever tell him that."

"That wasn't your father's opinion."

"My father was wrong about a lot of things."

"First being your potential?" The man sighed. "Had you pegged as a common whore, didn't he. Well, who's managed to get concubine to the king on their resume."

"Will you be quiet?" Kate hissed. "I'm here, I'm ready for this stupid thing so lets get going."

"Got the money?"

"I told you, you won't get money." Kate snapped. "I'm his wife in appearance only, I don't have any access to funds or important information."

"Which is why you're not a spy." He smiled as he stood up and began to lead her through the alleyways.

Frustrated, the girl clenched her fists but kept a respectful distance. "I'm not sure what I am. You're keeping an awfully short leash on me and I'm not even sure what I'm tied to."

"You have the unfortunate luck of getting into all sorts of trouble." The man grinned. "And the uncanny ability to barely escape. I'm hoping to use that to my advantage."

"Ryan..."

Ryan stopped in front of a warehouse. "What would happen, do you think, if your life were in danger?" He turned to face her. "Would they pay a ransom? To save face?"

Frowning, Kate stopped five feet from him, glancing around.

"What if your brother was in trouble? Or your mother? Would they do anything?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing." Ryan smiled. "Just letting you know your position here. It's not at the head of an army that will protect you and your family, and it's not even under the wing of money's protection. You are exactly where you were when you first came to me. A poor bar owner's child with nothing to her name."

Kate leaned against the warehouse wall, a pained expression on her face. "I don't understand."

"Your current position doesn't interest me at all." He smiled, almost charmingly. "I just want my dancing girl back." He opened the warehouse door and beckoned for her to come. When she didn't move, he clicked his tongue, taking her wrist and tugging her inside.

Once inside, it was clear to Kate just why he'd been harassing her so persistently. He'd set up a sort of drug den in the warehouse, and a large man from Xing sat across the room, surrounded by lackeys in suits, and the odd young girl.

"I'm not one of your girls anymore, Ryan. I'm not." Kate hissed, turning to him. "You never made me do anything I refused, I'm like a daughter to you, you said..."

"I said." Ryan's eyes were cold, and his sombre expression showed his age more closely resembling a man of fifty rather than thirty. "That you were mine. That day you came for my help, you said you'd do anything and I asked for your loyalty. Well I spoiled you for a long time and your loyalty's being tested."

Kate glanced around at the room. Ryan's bodyguards and bouncers were scattered around the room, and on a small stage three girls were dancing around wrought iron poles in only thin Xingese silk scarves.

"Just a dance?"

"No." Ryan said firmly. "This is an important friend of mine, and I know you've not slept with Mustang. I think Mister Yoo deserves something special."

Sickened, Kate baulked, turning for the door quickly, but a nod from Ryan and one of the brutes Kate had known for years, Jason, blocked her path. He lifted her up by the arms and brought her back to face Ryan.

Frowning, Ryan raised his eyebrows. "You know you don't have a choice. I might value your family, but I have no qualms about exposing you to the media for the little cock-tease you are. And think about what that would do to your new friends."

Kate shuddered, and closed her eyes as Ryan reached out to her coat...

And Jason dropped to the floor, along with one of the other lackeys as two gunshots rang out, followed by the girls ducking, the Xingese group running in the other direction, and Ryan shouting to his other bodyguards.

Dazed and dropped to the floor in the confusion, Kate knelt up as guns fired around her and looked to the door, where two familiar figures loomed against the lamplight, pistols firing.

"Oh no..."

* * *

**Sooo... we go from a very loving and intimate scene to a rather violent and almost crude one. I hope it wasn't too weird, but the Ryan back story is explained next chapter! And guess who's come to the rescue! Review please!  
**


	13. Assault

**Sorry for the wait! My muse hasn't been with me recently, so I can only apologize and not bore you with my excuses!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has kep reading so far, and will continue to stay with me to the bitter (or not bitter) end!  
**

* * *

After leaving Central HQ that night, Havoc and Breda had stood by the car, enjoying the nighttime atmosphere you can only get by standing still in a silent city. Havoc's chair was parked beside Breda at the front of the Bentley, as Breda leaned against the shiny black automobile. The blond General dragged in cigarette smoke heavily, his cheeks indenting drastically with each drag.

Frowning, Breda struck a match and held it up in front of his eyes, watching as the flame danced hysterically, before dying as a gust of bitter Central wind whipped the flame to one side before extinguishing it. "You smoke more than you used to. Despite promising to quit."

Blue eyes closed, and Jean leaned back in his chair, exhaling slowly, savouring the taste as smoke ran over his tongue and through his lips in a steady, constant stream. "It doesn't feel like it." He breathed, slightly hoarse. His friend smiled and flicked the useless match away.

"You getting through what, two, three packs a day?" When Havoc glanced up at him guiltily, his smile dropped a little. "Four?"

"Something a little north of five." Havoc admitted.

"How far north? We talking Briggs?"

"A little more Arctic than Briggs." Havoc smiled bitterly. "I just... There's not much more to do with my free time."

"The doctor did say that was more due to your mental state than your physical though." Heymans Breda plucked the cigarette from his friend's loose grip. "These don't help."

"Not much does." Havoc murmured, eyes narrowing as he focused on something in the distant darkness. "Hey, dude."

"Dude?"

"Is that who I think it is?"

Breda fell silent and watched from their position in the far corner of the car park as a blonde woman walked purposefully across the paving. "You mean, is that the esteemed Riza Hawkeye visiting the chief way after closing time?"

"That's the one."

"Couldn't be." Breda turned away, meeting Havoc's eyes. "I'm probably tired. Can't be sure what I see."

Havoc was silent for a moment. He watched as the woman entered the building, welcomed by the MP on duty, and then glanced up to the top floor, which didn't go unnoticed by his companion.

"You're not thinking of making a little out-of-business-hours visit yourself are you?"

"You must be joking." Havoc replied, quickly. "For one thing, I'm her bodyguard, so her safety is my priority. Secondly..."

"Shut up, I don't care." Breda grinned, and Havoc floundered for a moment before glaring at his friend. "Hows the legs?"

Havoc was silent another heartbeat before sighing and digging out another smoke. "I can feel my legs, sort of." When Breda said nothing, he twisted the cigarette between his fingers. "And as you know the last session showed that- hey look." He nodded towards the door. "That was quick."

As the blonde head emerged from the darkness again, Breda grinned. "Maybe Mustang's not as great as he thinks he is. That was only a minute or so."

Havoc's face didn't crack into a smile as expected; his eyes narrowed and Breda's smile faded as he took in his friend's expression. "What is it?"

"Why is Kate leaving the mansion so late at night?" Breda turned to look again, and closed his eyes in regret. Beside him, Jean Havoc wheeled around to the side of the car and reached inside, tossing Breda a gun. The red haired General met his eyes seriously and Havoc looked away. "We can't take risks; she might have been the enemy from the start."

"You don't believe that."

"She might be..." Havoc contested.

"I agree, but you don't. I can tell."

"Whatever." Havoc grimaced, and laid two revolvers across his lap, wheeling himself off quietly, slowly, after Kate's retreating figure.

* * *

"Jean!" She cried out, upon seeing his distinctive figure in the doorway.

His head whipped around, and she had the distinct feeling that he was glaring at her. "Get out!" Taking the oppurtunity, she kicked Ryan in the back of his knee, bringing him swiftly to the concrete floor as the bodyguards opened fire from their various positions. Breda was surprisingly quick for his bulk, and dived inside, ducking behind some crates and firing on the bodyguards on the second floor balcony. Jean too, was quick, and pushed himself forwards, shooting out three ground floor gunmen and sheltering behind a makeshift wall of boxes.

"Take them out!" Ryan shouted, grabbing onto Kate's ankle as she tried to crawl away. "Fucking kill them!" With a tug, Kate was dragged close to him and he grabbed her face, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You goddamned troublemaker." he hissed, and began to crawl towards the back exit, where Mister Yoo's body was laid, bleeding. Behind them a volley of gunshots sounded and an indistinct cry broke through the gunfire. Kate squirmed but was unable to break free, twisting around to face Havoc and Breda's struggle, screaming wildly as she worked her mouth free of Ryan's clammy hand.

But before the others could react, Ryan slammed the heavy door shut and leaned against it, panting. Kate lifted herself desperately, searching the metal structure for a way back in, but Ryan tugged her down roughly, with a smirk.

"Your entire family is fucking stupid, you know that?" He snorted, and pulled them both across the alley, slinking into an open doorway, he shut it roughly behind him and regarded her thoughtfully. "I looked after you and your brother, took your family in, like. This is how you repay me?" His eyebrows creased. "All these years, I had the girls train you up, got you earning good money... and you think he just gave up? No, I had him offed to protect you. You! This scrawny kid who'd knocked on my door with the face of a girl making a deal with the devil."

Kate leaned heavily against the wall, watching him with wide eyes and panting harshly.

Ryan met her gaze. "Wasn't I a good mentor?" He breathed. "I thought I made a good father substitute. Didn't let the clients touch you like the other girls, gave your brother a good job... Fucked your mum hard enough too." Ignoring Kate's grunt of disgust, he raised his eyes to the broken lamp fitting. "Then you go and marry Mustang. Couldn't have hoped for better when that piss-head walked into our bar, and I slipped _that_ in your drink, but you passed out pretty much as soon as the wedding was over and he had to carry you back to his." He glared at her. "But you went and forgot your roots. Played at being miss wonderful while your mother went and tried to persuade me to let you go."

His dark gaze snapped into focus then, and Kate lost her breath at the intensity. She was shaking, trembling with real fear that only Ryan seemed able to bring out in people.

"After the freaks died, we didn't have quite the same business, you see. Those _Homunculi _with their _promises..._ worth shit." He sighed. "And you lost me the best client to come along since then. I think that calls for some real discipline."

He edged closer, a sudden predatory gleam in his eye.

"I thought of you as a daughter, why couldn't you be happy with that?" He followed Kate as she backed up, hitting the far wall with a whimper. Ryan bore down on her, hot sweaty hands pressing against her thighs and breasts with cruel abandon. Kate opened her mouth to scream, but Ryan relented his attempts to push his wallet into her mouth, securing it in place with a handkerchief. "Shut up." He hissed. "It ruins the mood if you scream." and he pressed her to the floor, holding her hands above her head with one hand, and pushing her legs apart with his knees.

Kate's eyes widened, and watered with panic as he lifted up her dress and slapped her thigh with a grin.

He fumbled slightly with his trousers, and Kate closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself.

But a shot rang out, and Kate's eyes opened again as Ryan's weight fell to the side to reveal... _Jean._ She thought, as she saw a flash of blond.

But then Riza Hawkeye stepped through the door, eyes narrowed furiously at the slumped figure, and then slid to Kate, who was pulling her clothes into place with tears sunning down her face and heavy sobs wracking her body.

Advancing on the younger woman, Riza kicked Ryan's immobile figure, hard, in the back before kneeling down before the other blonde and untying the handkerchief. "Kate... Kate look at me." Her voice was soft, but unyielding and Kate met her eyes reluctantly in the dim half-light. In the background, gunfire still sounded, and shouting could be heard from the warehouse. After inspecting Kate's face for a moment, Riza furrowed her eyebrows and stroked Kate's cheek gently.

"You're alright."

With another, harsh sob, Kate fell into herself, crying loudly as Riza gathered her shaking body into her arms, rocking her gently as she murmured reassurances into the girl's ear.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, Roy Mustang stood proudly, wrapped in his heavy dark coat and in deep conversation with the two Generals. If the men noticed that he was missing his belt and that his shirt was unevenly buttoned, they didn't let on.

As the two blonde women approached, Havoc threw a cigarette to the ground and fixed Kate with an uncharacteristically hard stare, while the other two men kept their gaze determinedly on Riza, who was helping the younger girl walk.

The women paused, about three feet from the others, before a silent communication passed between the new Fuhrer and Captain, and Riza steered Kate around the car, helping her into the back seat.

Jean, who had not taken his eyes from Kate's, which were fixedly downcast, sighed heavily and looked to Roy. The dark haired man shrugged, and moved around to take the passenger side as Riza took her customary place beside him in the driver's seat.

The two Generals met eyes, and Breda closed his, beginning the long walk home, drawing his coat closer to him. Jean moved to follow, but a short bark from the car made him stop.

"General Havoc." Roy said, his voice ringing with authority. "As my wife's bodyguard I assume you'll be taking the car with us."

The blonde turned and glared at Roy, seething through clenched teeth. "I assumed I had fulfilled my duties well enough tonight." He spoke, in clipped tones. "I need rest."

"I don't doubt that, _General_ Havoc." Roy said, staring ahead. "But it is my personal feelings that Kate would sleep easier knowing that someone was around."

Havoc smirked, but it was bitterly, and barked in harsh laughter. He didn't miss the fact that it made Kate flinch, nor that as he saw through the gap in Riza's coat he could see clearly that her clothes had been all but shredded. "With all due respect, Fuhrer, I'd have thought that her husband would be better suited for _that _task." His words were harsh, he knew. And as Kate bowed her head impossibly further, Roy and Riza stiffened in their instead of the Fuhrer, Riza turned and fixed Havoc with an icy glare.

"Don't be an ass, doesn't suit you."

"Oh, but it suits _him._" Jean frowned, before sighing heavily. "Whatever, I can't be bothered with you guys right now." And he turned away. "Next time, don't bother involving me in whatever sick relationship you guys feel the need to indulge in... I don't share."

"Who was asking you to?" The voice was small, and wobbly, but it made Jean's eyes close tight, and his chest swell. But she wasn't the sweet, gullible girl who had been seduced by alcohol and drink- she was a schemer, and probably planned this entire fiasco.

But he didn't move.

"Who's asking you to share?" She demanded, head kept down so that her voice was muffled by the coat. "I just thought you were my friend."

"No you didn't." Jean sighed, finally looking at her. "You know how I got my _wound? _Some _bitch_ tricked me to get closer to Mustang. And it was _me _that paid for it." He could see Roy's visible sorrow as he spoke, but the words were like poison, spreading through him until he had to get them out. "It shouldn't be like this."

"Yes it should." Riza frowned. "Now get in the car _now._"

Reluctantly, Havoc opened the door and slid in beside Kate, folding his wheelchair and pushing it between them, forcing her to the other end of the seat, pressed against the door.

Satisfied, Riza started the car, and began driving the familiar route back to Havoc's decrepit and all but abandoned flat. Stopping, Riza got out of the car and helped Jean into his chair, before going around and opening the door on Kate's side.

There was a long minute wherein nobody spoke, and the two blonds involved simply looked at Riza. "What...?" Kate asked, softly, and Riza took her hand.

"We're not kicking you out, but there're certain... things that need to be sorted out before you can return to the mansion." She said, softly. "This is really the best place for you."

"No it isn't!" Havoc choked. "Are you stupid, woman?" He frowned at Kate's expression. "I mean... God... Riza...!" He whined. "I have pants on the floor..."

Riza smirked. "Then in the time it takes me to persuade the young first lady I suggest you start tidying." And Havoc, muttering to himself about demon-harpies and how the devil was after him, disappeared inside the front door.

Kate immediately turned wide, pleading eyes on Riza. "Captain Hawkeye, please... you heard what he said!"

"About the pants? I'm sure you'll cope."

"No!" Kate hissed. "Is this funny to you? Jean Havoc is the last person int he world who will want to talk to me after all of this."

Stroking Kate's hair briefly, before standing upright, Riza turned her eyes skyward. "I think Jean Havoc is exactly who you need to talk to most of all." She said, and Kate frowned.

"How come you're so wise? And stupidly observant...?"

"She's always been like that." Roy said, and the amusement was evident in his voice. "Get used to it."

"You! I bet you think this is funny as well..."

"Good to see you've got your spirit, still." Riza said, wryly. "I was worried for a second."

Kate glared up at the woman who was technically her husband's mistress, and sighed. "Sorry." She whispered. "I've been nothing but trouble..."

"Mm." Roy agreed, turning to meet her eyes. "Don't you think it's time you made up for it?"

And after a moment of quiet contemplation, Kate nodded. "I suppose so." She met Riza's eyes. "I'll stay here as long as you want. And after that, if it's what you guys think is right... I'll leave."

"Leave? That's a coward's way out. No, you need to finish the job you started, don't you think?" Roy grinned, holding up a finger. "One year. Then we can announce our divorce publicly. Until then, you're going to be the sweetest goddamned First Lady Amestris has ever seen, got it?"

"..." Kate smiled, hesitantly. "Yeah, understood."

"And you'd better start making amends with Jean Havoc." Riza said, sternly. "He's one of the best men I've ever met..." she swallowed, and Kate looked towards the flat, which was grey and obviously uncared for, disturbingly like the man inside, she thought, before nodding.

"I understand. I'll tell him everything."

"Phone me in the morning, I think I want to hear it too."


	14. Explanation

**Hi! Not such a long wait this time, and its pretty short after I realized half of it had already been posted! Embarrassing! Standard disclaimer applies yadda yadda yadda... ENJOY!**

* * *

"I understand. I'll tell him everything."

"Phone me in the morning, I think I want to hear it too." Kate paused for a moment, and then nodded quickly. A tiny motion that prompted too much hair to fall in her eyes. Then she turned and followed the General into his flat.

Riza turned to Roy, a sad expression tainting her face as he met her eyes, fearlessly. They remained still for a moment, before Roy bowed his head.

"I suppose this is where you tell me we made a mistake?" He glared out of the window. "And that we should pretend it never happened."

"That would be a bit silly of me, wouldn't it?" She sighed, "Theres no way we can just pretend it never happened. And besides..." She frowned. "Truth be told... I don't _want _to pretend it never happened." He looked up, surprised, and met her eyes. "Does that... make me a bad person?"

Wordlessly, he lifted a hand to wipe the tear from the corner of her eye, and smiled- a bittersweet, heartbreaking smile.

"Perhaps." He whispered huskily. "But I think I might be worse. I don't feel the slightest guilt." And he swept down on her lips with a fearsome gentleness, and stroked her hair as though she were the most precious thing to him, which only earned him a tired glare, and he laughed, and said-

"Right. Lets go home."

.

The lamps were lit when Kate made her way inside, and Jean was sat in his chair, watching the radio as it hummed a quiet song about the Ishbal rebuilding.

"Um..." Kate fiddled with the hem of her dress which- she flushed to notice, was still torn and _very_ short under Riza's coat.

"Don't." Havoc's voice was rough as he lit a cigarette. "I really don't need to hear your excuses." Kate flinched and he turned to look at her with dark, hurt eyes. "You seduced my friend, potentially destroying his life by taking the one thing he kept for Riza. His name." He looked her up and down, visibly horrified. "You seemed so sweet. I can't believe how stupid I was."

Kate stood still, gripping the edges of her sleeves tightly in clenched fists and fighting back tears. "I'm not a whore, whatever you might think." Her voice shook. "You grew up in a small town with a loving family, you have no idea-"

"Don't give me that." Havoc glared at her. "People make the best of their upbringing. Riza was neglected, Roy was shipped from foster home to foster home, and the Elric boys lost both their parents! Don't pretend your childhood was harder than theirs."

"That is not what I'm saying." Kate's voice trembled, and somewhere in her gut something rebelled against Havoc's words, burning fury growling in her belly. "I'm simply asking you to hear why I did what I did. I'm not saying it was right, or anything close to moral, but it's the reason we got into this whole stupid mess."

Havoc stilled, watching her flushed cheeks and furrowed brows warily before exhaling a long drag of smoke. "Fine." He said, at length. "Talk."

Shaking, Kate sat down on one of the battered sofas and took a deep breath, considering where to start. "When I was little, my brother and I were born twins to a drug addict." She leaned backwards and kept her eyes firmly on her own hands, gripping her knees tightly. "We lived in a spare bedroom above a bar, and my mother didn't pay for the rent with money."

Another deep breath, and Kate closed her eyes. "Things got better when I was about seven. My mum met another pub owner who told me and my brother to call him 'daddy'... he took us to the pub with him, and let us play the games. We moved in with him, and my mum started getting clean. But..." Here was the hard part. "My step-father took... an inappropriate liking to my little brother." She whispered, and gripped her knees tighter. "He'd come into our room when my mum was out, and locked me out while he..."

Dashing tears from her eyes, she met Jean's icy blue ones, widened by her words. "Do you know what its like to know that something horrible is happening to your twin? to listen to him cry while you're locked in another room?" She looked away before he could speak. "I overheard some men in the pub one night, talking about a man who'd helped them beat someone up, made it untraceable to the MPs."

She closed her eyes. "I thought I didn't have a choice. So one day I skipped school and went looking for the bar, Ryan's bar. He laughed in my face when I asked for his help, but then I refused to leave. I stood outside his bar door, effectively ruining his day's business..." She snorted. "Not many men are confident enough to walk into a strip club with a little kid outside watching them. So he said he'd help, but that my brother and I would move in with him, and we'd help him run his bar."

"Your mother?"

"She got the pub, when Ryan killed my step-father." Kate bit out. "my brother learned to mix cocktails, and work the bar. I learned to dance. Ryan liked me, and he raised me as a daughter. If any patron tried to... do anything, he'd throw him out, or beat him up. I was safe."

"And that's why you seduced Roy? To help Ryan?"

Kate frowned. "No. that night... Ryan drugged me, and Roy. He liked me, but I think he was keeping me for a special occasion, rather than treasuring me for the sake of it." She frowned, "I was stupid, but I couldn't let my brother go through that."

There was a lengthy silence between them, broken only by the faint warbles of a singer on the wireless. Finally, Havoc sighed. "You have no idea how much I want to believe you." He groaned, rubbing one hand down his face as Kate looked up, anxious. "But for so long, I thought..."

"It's not like I was acting." Kate interrupted, standing up. "The only thing I ever lied about was my past. I really did... do enjoy... talking to you." She laughed, mirthlessly. "Well maybe not right now."

"You befriended me as an easy target?"

"No!" She scowled. "Why are you so bitter? I know I was wrong and you have every right to hate me but why do you insist on thinking I targeted you? You're not some charity case, Jean. No matter how much you think you are. You're a bloody General! A General of one of the most powerful countries on the continent! You're so-!"

She was cut off as Havoc's hand clamped over her mouth. It took a moment to register that she was looking up at him, and that he was _tall_.

But the moment passed, and he fell to his knees, stumbling as his body betrayed him, buckling to the floor with a pained grunt. Kate lay beneath him, staring up at his face as he kept his arms locked, pushing his body from the floor.

"Y... You can stand...?"

"No." Jean grunted. "But I'm getting there."

"And..." She bit her lip, stopping her own words, but Jean Havoc was himself again, and he laughed gently, shaking his head and pushing himself back into his wheelchair. His eyes were light, and so very blue.

"I think... maybe." He put out the cigarette, watching her carefully. "We might be getting there too."

* * *

**Aww, we've gotten out of the action-y bit for a while, and our Royai lovers are finally letting their feelings out! As for Havoc and Kate, well they're on their way. Let me know how it is, I know it's a short chapter but I hope it's okay :)**

Please review!


	15. Operating in Secret

It had been a week since the incident at the Warehouse, and the four people who had taken up residence in the HQ mansion were at peace. Well, pretty much.

"Riza! I've lost my jacket!"

"Riza! Have you seen my blue dress?"

"Roy! You didn't look at the Western Report!"

"Jean! Where are you?"

"Library!"

"Roy! You're meant to be getting ready!"

"I CAN'T IF I CAN'T FIND MY JACKET!"

Riza Hawkeye stood in the entrance hall next to Black Hayate with her arms folded and her eyes closed, eyebrow struggling to hold back an annoyed twitch. At the top of the stairs, Kate appeared, in her dressing gown with a panicked expression. Her hair was carefully up and she was wearing the jewellery Roy had bought the previous day.

"I can't find the dress that the boutique gave me! They wanted me to wear it tonight!" She fussed with the tie of her dressing gown, looking near tears. Slowly, Riza opened one eye and pointed to the rack beside her, where both Kate's dress and Roy's jacket hung, fresh from the dry cleaners.

"I called you both an hour ago. When they got here." she pointed out. "And I left notes pinned to your doors."

Jean wheeled himself out from the library, fumbling with his shirt sleeves. "Riza, Kate- have you seen my-?"

"Cufflinks?" Riza nodded to the table by the mirror, where matching blue and silver cufflinks had been abandoned by a packet of cigarettes. "There."

"Thanks." Jean blushed, and picked them up, fumbling slightly. Kate, still fidgeting, made her way over to him and paused before reaching out to take him by the sleeve.

"Let me." She said softly, feeding the link through with a smile. Havoc grinned sheepishly, and ducked his head in embarrassment. Riza smiled up at Roy as he moved across the floor to her, taking the jacket off the hanger and putting it on, tilting his head back to let her fasten it. He glanced over to Kate and Havoc with a smile and raised his eyebrows at Jean suggestively- earning him a gentle slap from Riza.

"Behave." She whispered, with a smirk, and Kate glanced around, curious, before Jean took her hand.

"Thanks." He grinned, shooting Roy a glare. "You gonna change?"

"Ah! My dress!" Kate grabbed the dress from the hook and ran up the stairs at top speed with the dress trailing behind her.

Riza smiled and Roy turned to her, looking up and down with a smirk. "Very nice."

"Thank you sir."

Riza was wearing a dark amber dress that skimmed the floor and rose around her neck in the Xingese style- one she generally preferred for the fact that it covered her entire back and didn't look strange. The garnet drop earrings and silver trimmings gave her an altogether more grown up appearance, complementing the dashing Fuhrer well.

It was a shame they were masquerading with different partners tonight. Havoc's dark gold waistcoat beneath his black suit jacket and trousers was the more obvious match, though his blue cufflinks clashed, coincidentally the exact colour of Kate's dress, and Roy's jacket. Roy, whose amber cufflinks were gloriously understated, though the smirk he shot Riza as he adjusted them was anything but subtle.

As Kate bounded back down the stairs, blue dress firmly in place and with flushed cheeks she grinned and kissed Havoc's cheek quickly. "Ready?" Roy asked, and the two women stepped to the side, taking up their assumed places beside different men.

"Ready." Kate nodded, glancing over her shoulder at Havoc with a smile. Roy tugged on his jacket and nodded to Riza, who pushed open the double doors and stood aside to let the two spouses enter the bustling ballroom. Several photographers bulbs flashed, the smell of burnt lamps being swept away by the movement of the room.

This was the annual Amestris ball, commemorating the day that The first Fuhrer had been instated. Here, all the top brass and aristocracy from Amestris and her neighbours met to show off their power and wealth through their clothes and jewels.

Roy, Riza and Jean hated these things, knowing that beneath all the smiles were backstabbing liars, waiting for their chance to destroy Roy and everything he was trying to build. Kate, however, was mesmerised by the colours and atmosphere- unable to quite take it all in _and _look graceful at the same time, she stumbled a little, and smiled nervously as she smoothed her dress.

Jean didn't miss the titters that ran through the crowd, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance and Roy placed a hand on her shoulder protectively, though thankfully, Kate didn't seem to notice.

Riza shot Havoc a wary glance, and he sighed. Formal balls were always difficult, and Kate had no idea what these people were like.

.

As it turned out, Riza wasn't wholly prepared for the lashings that the gossips had in store for her either.

The chandelier glittered above her as she made her way through the crowd to the drinks table, having left Jean happily chatting to Heymans Breda and a collection of Aerugan representatives.

"... moved on quickly when she realized she had no chance..."

Ignoring whatever the subject of the group's gossip was, Riza moved to stand beside a large woman from The South area as she waited for the punch bowl.

"Look at her, so arrogant..."

"... General Havoc doesn't know what he's getting himself into..."

"... if the First Lady's aware..."

Riza swallowed, keeping her eyes away from the group of nobles beside her, even as they noticed her and angled themselves subtly to face her.

"Oh! Captain Hawkeye- how unusual that someone of your rank is invited to this ball, are you here as a guest?" The large woman beside her smiled charmingly, blocking off the punch bowl with her hip. Riza sighed, and met her eyes with a blank expression.

"I'm here as the Fuhrer's aide, and personal friend."

"Oh?" A thin woman- bony and tall- glanced over to where Havoc sat. "I had thought you were with Havoc."

"We're friends, yes."

"Poor man." Another clicked her tongue in dramatic sympathy, with a hand to her cheek. "A lesser woman might think him an easy target to raise her own status." Riza didn't miss the flicker of eyes that turned to her, before skirting away to Havoc.

"True." Riza smirked. "A _lesser _woman might think of it that way, though I doubt he's quite so susceptible as you think."

The fat Southern lady frowned. "Are _you _taking care of him then? A man is not without his needs, even a washed up cripple like that."

Flushing angrily, Riza heaved three breaths to calm down, and glared at her. "Jean Havoc is not a washed up cripple, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about him in such a way."

The woman smirked. "I think we've had our answer, ladies."

"Answer?" Riza trembled angrily. "How... _dare_ you assume something like that? You have no idea how the military bonds people..."

"Oh yes." The thin woman nodded. "You were on your own as a woman in an office full of men for quite a long time, weren't you? I suppose a woman has to do certain things to get ahead in such a world."

"What's this?" A cold, superior voice asked, sharply. "A bunch of Soldier's wives trying to pretend their husbands aren't playing away tonight?" Olivier Armstrong smirked at the group of women. "Captain Hawkeye and I have more important things on our minds than our household and social status, like the advancement of Amestris for example. But I suppose the idea is a little much for you to fathom."

The wives glanced at each other nervously, except for the fat southern lady- who puffed out her already ample chest and scowled at the tall blonde General. "General Armstrong." she bit out, coldly. "I've been meaning to ask you about your lifestyle choices..." She trailed off as Olivier swept past her, filling her own cup and passing another two to Riza.

"It's good to see you Captain Hawkeye." She said, face as expressionless as ever, leaning against the counter so that she was talking over the fat Southern lady. Riza smiled slightly.

"And you, General."

"Olivier." She corrected. "Have you changed your mind about working for me yet?"

Riza glanced over to where Roy and Kate were talking with the Prime Minister of Amestris. "I had thought about staying here for longer."

"How rude." The fat Southern lady huffed, irked at being ignored, and storming off with her friends behind her.

Olivier's eyes narrowed at Riza and she put her drink down. "I figured as much. But do you want your reputation sullied like this? You're a strong woman, Riza Hawkeye. Act like it." And with that she turned and left as suddenly as she'd arrived.

Riza looked down at the punch in her hands for a moment. _Sullied, huh? _Swallowing, she headed back towards Jean with the punch, glancing to Roy as she passed and catching his eye.

_Well. _She thought, as he smiled. _I suppose it can't be helped._

.

The music began to take on a slower pace, and most of the socialites had taken to standing closer to the bar, drinking and talking amongst themselves more calmly after the initial bustle of the earlier evening. It was nearing 11 and Kate was growing fidgety.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, bending close to her ear, as though murmuring words of love. "You've been antsy since dinner."

"My face hurts." Kate muttered, looking up at him with a smile. "I don't think I've had to smile so widely for so long in my entire life."

He chuckled. "We have been in a bit of demand." His eyes flicked over to Riza, who was stood in a quiet conversation with Breda. "But I think we've been good to the guests for long enough. Fancy being selfish?" He winked devilishly, and Kate grinned, putting a finger to the side of her mouth coyly.

"I think we've been very good thus far, but the gossips will have a field day, don't you think?"

"Let me handle those." He grinned, and with a hand patting her shoulder, he walked away.

With one of the first real smiles of the night- a calm, small turning of the lips, Kate turned around, searching the room for the familiar spiky blond hair, when she was suddenly face to face with the very ample bosom of a towering blonde woman, dressed in a deep royal blue dress and with an array of medals on her breast.

"I'm sorry." Kate blinked. "I don't believe we've met..."

"I didn't want to exchange pleasantries with that bastard Mustang." The woman snapped, glaring down at Kate. "Can we talk?"

"Um..."

"Good." And she turned on her heels, heading towards the double doors that led to the private residence of the building, walking purposefully ahead. Confused, and feeling more than a little lost, Kate followed her.

Once the door had closed behind them, the woman turned to face the smaller one, causing Kate to almost collide with her. "Are you fucking him?" Her voice was cold, dispassionate... as though she didn't really give a damn either way.

Cheeks burning, and eyes wide, Kate opened her mouth, unable to speak. "Uh..."

"I don't like good people getting played." The woman sneered. "I'm sure you're aware of the gossip going around so tell me- are you fucking him?"

Kate had to stop the word "Who?" coming out of her mouth; it would only colour this formidable woman further against her, and she had to try her hardest to be a respectable First Lady. "My husband?" She asked, hoping she sounded just incredulous enough.

The woman smirked. "At least you're not a complete fool. As I'm sure you know Riza Hawkeye is a damn good soldier, and I regard her highly. As for Jean Havoc- he's an idiot, but he has a good heart. I could care less what you did to our _esteemed_ Fuhrer, but those two shouldn't be involved. Are you fucking Roy Mustang?"

Kate blinked again, and fiddled with her dress nervously. "I'm his wife... so it would be normal if I did." She chose her words carefully, keeping away from definite answers.

The woman scowled. "I have my sources, you know. I know what happened in Cheapside district last week, and your background. I don't beat around the bush, Mrs Mustang, so I'd rather you didn't either. Havoc is clearly besotted with you, as he gets with pretty much every girl he likes, and Hawkeye seems to hold you in some regard as well. So don't ruin what you have. There are plenty of people in there who would happily tear you apart if you stepped a toe out of line."

With that, she headed back to the door, and her hand was about to turn the handle when Kate finally summoned up the courage to reply.

"People like you, you mean."

Her only answer was an amused huff and the door closing behind the stranger.


End file.
